


Частному детективу требуется напарник

by Kenilvort



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 08:16:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11870286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenilvort/pseuds/Kenilvort
Summary: Наверное, размещать в газете объявление «Частному детективу требуется напарник – сообразительный, решительный, смекалистый, способный защитить себя и частного детектива» было не слишком хорошей идеей





	Частному детективу требуется напарник

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elinorwise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elinorwise/gifts).



> Детектив на троечку, смехуечки, бессмысленность и беспощадность всего

Наверное, размещать в газете объявление: «Частному детективу требуется напарник – сообразительный, решительный, смекалистый, способный защитить себя и частного детектива» – было не слишком хорошей идеей.

Аска считала, что он просто-напросто искушает судьбу.

– Ты ведь даже не знаешь, кого ищешь, – изобличила она, откинувшись на спинку кресла и выставив на обозрение шикарные ноги.

Аска всегда знала как заполучить преимущество в споре – по крайней мере, если спорила с ним.

– Разумеется, знаю, – сказал тогда Йоджи. – Шикарную женщину в коротком платье.

– У тебя уже есть одна, – ухмыльнулась Аска, указав на себя.

– Да, – покладисто согласился Йоджи, – но у тебя какие-то странные предубеждения против секса на работе.

– Тебе следовало дописать секс в требования к соискателю.

– Мне не нужна партнерша, которая не умеет читать между строк.

Однако, наверное, Йоджи и вправду следовало быть поточнее. По крайней мере, насчет женщины, платья и секса.

Первым на его объявление откликнулся мускулистый детина. Между строк он читал поистине виртуозно, правда, вычитал совершенно другое – решил, что Йоджи связан с рэкетом и ему требуется вышибала. Отвязаться от него стоило большого труда – вывеске «Частный детектив» он не поверил, а Аску счел переодетой стриптизершей, чем изрядно ей польстил.

За крепышом явился отставной коммандос. Этот начитался Джеймса Хэдли Чейза и мечтал о погонях, перестрелках и брудершафтах с обольстительными кинозвездами. Йоджи честно признался, что последняя клиентка просила найти своего пекинеса.

Третьим соискателем оказался _он_. Потом Йоджи не раз жалел, что не повесил на двери табличку «Обед», не опустошил банковский счет, не прихватил с собой Аску и не отправиться в отпуск куда-нибудь на Окинаву. К несчастью, _он_ заявился третьим – и Аска _его_ впустила.

– К вам очередной соискатель, Кудо-сан, – промурлыкала она в трубку: в присутствии посторонних Аска всегда блюла субординацию и пиетет.

– В коротком платье? – спросил Йоджи, бездумно щелкая зажигалкой.

– Нет.

– Тогда гони в шею.

– Почему бы тебе его не принять? – предложила Аска. – Он, кажется, забавный.

– Сообразительный?

– Яркий, – призналась Аска. – Надо брать.

– Аргументируй.

– Очень яркий. Оттягивает на себя все внимание. Очень удобно, когда такой рядом во время перестрелки.

На заднем плане приглушенно выругались по-немецки.

– Ну ладно, – смилостивился Йоджи, – впускай.

Спустя секунду дверь открылась, и в кабинет, зазывно покачивая бедрами, вошла Аска, по пятам за которой следовал… Йоджи затянулся сигаретой и принялся внимательно изучать нового соискателя.

Тощий. Рыжий. В зеленом сюртуке и желтой бандане. Террорист от моды?

Соискатель одобрительно покосился на Аскин зад, обошел ее и удобно устроился в кресле у стола.

Наглый.

– Будь так добра, принеси мне кофе, милая, – попросил соискатель, без труда завладевая рукой Аски и галантно целуя ей пальчики.

– Хорошо, – Аска направилась к выходу.

Йоджи и соискатель проводили ее взглядами.

– Итак, – откашлялся Йоджи, когда дверь за Аской закрылась, – кто ты такой?

– Твой новый напарник, – зубасто улыбнулся соискатель.

Точно наглый.

– Это вряд ли, – хмыкнул Йоджи. – Я прихожу к выводу, что лучше и дальше работать одному.

– Но вдвоем ведь куда лучше, – вкрадчиво произнес соискатель.

– Именно так и говорила моя бывшая пассия, пытаясь склонить меня к браку.

– Учту. Но для начала остановлюсь на партнерстве.

– Ты мне не подходишь, – сказал Йоджи. Разговор с самого начала складывался как-то странно: вместо того, чтобы «выкать», как и полагается вежливому нанимателю и почтительному соискателю, они с этим нахальным парнем сразу же перешли на «ты».

– Почему это? – возмутился соискатель. – Я сообразительный, решительный и смекалистый.

Йолжи размял сигарету в пальцах, сунул ее в рот, прикурил – после чего перегнулся через стол и поманил соискателя пальцем. Тот наклонился. Йоджи затянулся и с силой выбросил свободную руку вперед.

– Твою мать! – ругнулся соискатель, хватаясь за нос.

– В объявлении было сказано «способный защитить себя и частного детектива», – напомнил Йоджи. – Так что ты только что завалил собеседование.

– Псих, – буркнул соискатель, осторожно трогая нос.

– Работа частного детектива весьма опасна, – просветил Йоджи.

– Опасность – мое второе имя, – прогундосил соискатель.

– А первое как?

– Шульдих.

– Шу…

– Шульдих. Не вздумай сокращать.

Йоджи пожал плечами.

– Без разницы. Сейчас ты уйдешь, и мы больше никогда не встретимся. Ну разве что захочешь меня нанять. Аска, проводи нашего гостя, – велел он, поднимая трубку телефона.

– Уже побеседовали? – удивилась та. – Так быстро? А что насчет кофе?

– Его выпью я.

 

 

Любуясь в окно на оживленную городскую улицу, Йоджи и вправду прикончил полчашки довольно дрянного кофе, и тут из приемной вдруг донесся смех. Смеялась не Аска – мужчина.

Йоджи осторожно поставил чашку на стол: может, это и есть тот таинственный воздыхатель, из-за которого Аска продолжает отвергать его авансы? Он осторожно приоткрыл дверь и заглянул в щель: прижимая к носу пузырь со льдом, у секретарского стола сидел Шульдих. Улыбающаяся Аска наливала ему кофе.

– Я же просил выставить его вон, – сказал Йоджи, открывая дверь и прекращая таиться.

– Просил, – кивнула Аска. – Но я не послушалась. Если он тебе не нужен, я оставлю его себе. Он такой милый.

– Вообще-то, я здесь, – напомнил…  Шульдих? Ну и имечко.

– Это ненадолго, – заверил Йоджи, отбирая у него лед и чашку.

– Сквалыга, – хмыкнул Шульдих. – Надеюсь, выплачивая мне зарплату, ты не будешь жадничать.

– Не буду, – кивнул Йоджи, – ни жадничать, ни выплачивать. – Он подошел к входной двери, распахнул ее и красноречиво кивнул на коридор. – Не смею задерживать.

Шульдих нехотя поднялся со стула и направился к выходу.

– Вообще-то… – начал было он.

– Если ты собираешься сказать, что я еще пожалею, то не трудись, – оборвал его Йоджи. – А ты, – он повернулся к Аске, – впускай только клиентов или красоток в мини. Чтоб никаких гайдзинов. Никаких _мужчин_. Иначе отшлепаю.

– Выгнать меня – это большая ошибка! – попытался было возразить Шульдих. – Я просто не могу позволить тебе…

Йоджи захлопнул дверь.

– …ее совершить, – донесся из коридора приглушенный голос.

К несчастью, Йоджи не обратил на это никакого внимания.

Ему следовало быть умнее.

 

 

На следующее утро Шульдих снова явился в контору. С собой он принес пакет свежайших рогаликов, и у Йоджи, который был неравнодушен не только к французским поцелуям, но и французскому завтраку, не хватило духу выставить его вон. По крайней мере, сразу. Кажется, Шульдих и вправду был сообразителен.

Отказать ему в решительности тоже было нельзя: он, не поморщившись, выпил две чашки Аскиного кофе – и попросил третью. Йоджи был против воли впечатлен.

Когда Аска вышла в дамскую комнату, Шульдих выудил из кармана пузырек антацида.

«Смекалистый, – вздохнул Йоджи, – и действительно способный позаботиться о себе».

Может, к Шульдиху и впрямь имело смысл присмотреться. Объявление вышло неделю назад, но соискателей – особенно шикарных женщин в коротких платьях – не было, не считая двух предыдущих недоразумений и нескольких студентов, которые нуждались в быстрой подработке и предпочитали следить за неверными женами, а не коротать время за стойкой в «Макдональдсе».

Шульдих представлял собой меньшее из возможных зол: у него были почти все качества, указанные в списке, плюс он действительно хотел эту работу. Иначе зачем бы ему было тратиться на рогалики и возвращаться в контору после того, как Йоджи расквасил ему нос?

– Ладно, – сказал Йоджи, не столько глотая, сколько проталкивая внутрь очередной глоток кофе. Гуща скрипела на зубах. Как только у Аски это получается? У них же вполне приличная кофеварка. – Даю тебе шанс.

Шульдих разулыбался. Так мог бы улыбаться Локи, задумав сманить очередного коня у каменщика-етуна.

– Но только на одно дело, – добавил Йоджи поспешно. – И ты подпишешь бумаги о неразглашении.

– Хорошо-хорошо. Как скажешь. Рогалик?

За рогаликами Шульдиху пришлось сбегать еще дважды, а потом у них наконец появился клиент.

– К вам посетитель, Кудо-сан, – сообщила Аска по телефону.

Йоджи поспешно дожевал воздушное тесто, одним махом проглотил остатки кофе, смел крошки и торопливо велел:

– Проси.

Глядевший до этого в окно Шульдих ловко спрятал чашку за фикусом и встал у Йоджи за плечом.

– Говорить буду я, – скороговоркой прошипел тот. – И еще, не вздумай улыбаться – иначе мы его спугнем.

– Ладно, – Шульдих выставил ладони вперед, – ты у нас босс.

– Вот именно.

Дверь в кабинет открылась, и на пороге возник потенциальный клиент, положив конец препирательствам.

Йоджи жадно впился в него взглядом. Мужчина, двадцать с небольшим, а может даже ближе к тридцати, трудно сказать навскидку. Среднего роста, не особо привлекательный, темные волосы, очки… Похож на клерка средней руки, только взгляд очень уж цепкий. Хм…

– Здравствуйте, – поприветствовал Йоджи. – Проходите, пожалуйста. Меня зовут Кудо Йоджи, а это мой напарник Шульдих.

Шульдих кивнул.

– Ширасаги Рэйичи, – представился потенциальный клиент.

– Чем можем вам помочь, Ширасаги-сан? – Йоджи был сама любезность.

– Видите ли, – медленно произнес Ширасаги, присаживаясь, – у меня очень деликатная проблема.

«Следить за неверной женой, – от тоски у Йоджи едва не свело зубы. – Ну хоть не пропавшие собачки, и то хлеб».

– Не волнуйтесь, – успокоил он. – Нам можно довериться.

– Ну хорошо, – Ширасаги кивнул, достал из портфеля снимок и протянул его Йоджи. – Вот.

Шульдих придвинулся ближе, и они с Йоджи принялись изучать фото. Женщина на нем была настоящей красавицей – блондинка с пикантной родинкой у рта и соблазнительным личиком. Ее костюм стоил целое состояние, и Йоджи повысил Ширасаги из клерков средней руки до топ-менеджера и сделал мысленную пометку о его платежеспособности.

Шульдих восхищенно присвистнул; Йоджи поморщился и незаметно ткнул его локтем под ребра.

– Да? – Йоджи устремил на Ширасаги полный участия взгляд. – Дело, которое вы хотите поручить нам, связано с этой дамой?

– Собственно… да. Да, – кивнул Ширасаги. – Ее зовут Чие Мацуока, и мы собираемся… То есть, она моя невеста.

– Поздравляю, – вежливо произнес Йоджи. Шульдих послушно молчал.

– Да-да, спасибо… Дело в том, что, – Ширасаги сплел пальцы, – я несколько не уверен, насколько она мне… То есть, Чие очень красивая женщина, вы должны понять мое беспокойство.

Шульдих открыл рот, и Йоджи извернулся и торопливо наступил ему на ногу. Они не могут спугнуть этого парня! Просто не могут! Клиенты такая редкая птица, а ведь нужно чем-то оплачивать многочисленные счета и выдавать Аске зарплату. Шульдих поморщился, но рот все же захлопнул. Фух.

– Вы хотите, чтобы мы за ней проследили? – мягко помог Ширасаги Йоджи.

– Да, – ответил тот неожиданно твердо, затем поморщился и уже мягче повторил: – Да. Я должен знать обо всех, с кем она встречается.

– Хорошо. Нам потребуется задаток… – при упоминании денег глаза Шульдиха загорелись. – И кое-какие сведения. Адрес вашей невесты, ее привычки, любая дополнительная информация, которую вы сочтете нужным сообщить.

– Разумеется, – кивнул Ширасаги, доставая из внутреннего кармана пиджака чековую книжку.

Выписав чек и сообщив немногочисленные факты о своей невесте, он откланялся.

Когда дверь за Ширасаги закрылась, в кабинет влетела Аска.

– Клиент! Наконец-то клиент! Чего он хотел?

– Проследить за неверной невестой, – просветил ее Йоджи, отнимая у Шульдиха фотографию Мацуоки и подталкивая к Аске.

Та присвистнула.

– Вот и я о чем, – довольно произнес Шульдих. Йоджи устало закатил глаза.

– Наверняка изменяет, – постановила Аска. – Такие штучки сами не свои до мужиков, вот что я скажу. А он похож на обычного белого воротничка без капли фантазии – в том числе и сексуальной. Зарабатывает, наверное, неплохо, но все деньги тратит на невесту: обратили внимание, какой костюм на нем – и какой на ней?

– Значит, это будут плевые деньги, – ухмыльнулся Шульдих.

Йоджи пожал плечами: было бы неплохо.

 

 

Чие Мацуока обитала в крохотном домике в районе, где никому и ни до кого не было дела. Изредка к ней приезжали гости в солидных автомобилях с тонированными стеклами. В одном из них Йоджи узнал известного политика от оппозиции, еще в одном – комиссара полиции. Гости никогда не задерживались надолго – час-два, не больше.

Работать Мацуока не работала, посвящая свободное время шопингу и походам в салоны красоты.

Все это Йоджи с Шульдихом узнали, протаскавшись за ней четыре дня. Опасаясь, что его броский «Севен» привлечет ненужное внимание, Йоджи выпросил у Аски тойоту, затолкал в нее Шульдиха и приступил к наблюдениям. Подобные задания были ему не в новинку, и ожидание его не тяготило – в отличие от Шульдиха, которого не смогли занять надолго ни бинокль, ни фотоаппарат, ни даже пончики.

– И сколько мы еще будем за ней таскаться? – буркнул он недовольно.

Йоджи запарковал машину у тротуара, неподалеку от уличного кафе, за столиком которого только что устроилась Мацуока, и пожал плечами:

– Пока не получим неопровержимых доказательств ее неверности.

– Неопровержимые – это поцелуи?

– Бери выше, – покачал головой Йоджи. – Куда выше.

– Интересно, как ты собираешься этого добиться. Если бы мы сумели заглянуть в окно ее спальни…

– Ты не будешь карабкаться по водосточной трубе.

– Ладно. А…

– Я тоже не буду.

– Но тогда как?

– Может, нам повезет, и она отправится со своим поклонником в лав-отель. Тут-то мы ее и прищучим.

– А если не отправится?

– Аска сказала, что Мацуока сама не своя до мужиков. Верь в ее интуицию.

– А если Аска ошибается?

– Тогда нам не заплатят.

Шульдих вздохнул и принялся грызть ногти. Йоджи неодобрительно покосился на него и опустил на нос солнцезащитные очки.

К Мацуоке подошел официант и вручил ей меню. За столиком с витыми ножками она выглядела, словно фрагмент картины – золотистые волосы, голубые глаза, костюм в тон и блузка с низким вырезом. Офисный клерк за соседним столиком под прикрытием чашки без зазрения совести пялился на ее ноги. Йоджи его отлично понимал: там было на что посмотреть.

Мацуока сделала заказ, официант откланялся и ушел. Шульдих проводил его завистливым взглядом. Йоджи поморщился: ему уже тоже хотелось размяться.

Через пять минут Мацуоке принесли чашку кофе и легкий салат.

Йоджи без энтузиазма вгрызся в пончик.

– Так, с меня хватит, – сказал вдруг Шульдих, открыл дверь и вышел из машины.

– Решил, что работа частного детектива не для тебя? – бросил Йоджи.

– Просто не вижу смысла сидеть и ждать неизвестно чего, когда можно взять дело в свои руки. Ну, то есть не совсем руки, но… – Шульдих хлопнул дверью и направился к кафе.

У Йоджи пончик встал комом в горле.

Шульдих уселся за ближайший свободный столик и, отослав взмахом руки подошедшего официанта, притянул к себе держатель с салфетками. Через несколько минут в его пальцах красовалась изящная бумажная роза.

Поправив бандану, Шульдих поднялся и направился к Мацуоке.

Йоджи с чувством приложился головой о руль.

Следовало тогда презреть рогалики и выставить Шульдиха вон. Но кто же знал…

Йоджи с замиранием сердца смотрел, как Шульдих вручает свою поделку Мацуоке, как галантно целует ей руку и усаживается рядом.

Против ожиданий, выходки Шульдиха Мацуоку не раздосадовали, скорее позабавили. Она позволила ему заказать вина и даже выпила с ним – очевидно, за знакомство.

Следующий час Шульдих рассыпался перед Мацуокой мелким бесом, а Йоджи в приступе бессильной злости перегрыз все пончики и принялся за опустевший пластиковый стаканчик из-под кофе.

Из кафе Мацуока с Шульдихом ушли вместе, немного погуляли по городу, затем он купил ей мороженого и воздушный шарик. Наверное, никто и никогда не ухаживал за роскошной Мацуокой так, как это сейчас проделывал Шульдих – такие женщины были созданы для соболей и бриллиантов, а не простых (и дешевых) увеселений. Задумка Шульдиха отличалась новизной и нестандартностью и против всех ожиданий могла сработать.

Йоджи представил, как станет отчитываться клиенту, и перекусил сигарету. Чертов Шульдих! Ну, погоди…

Вдоволь нагулявшись, Шульдих с Мацуокой взяли такси и отправились к ней домой. Йоджи, практически стерший себе зубы от злости, поехал следом.

Запарковав машину в конце улицы, он с сомнительным удовольствием понаблюдатл, как Шульдих исчезает за воротами, после чего со вздохом бросил на пассажирское сидение фотоаппарат. Фотографировать Шульдиха он, ясное дело, не стал.

Йоджи побарабанил пальцами по рулю. Итак, что дальше? Ждать? Может, Мацуока пригласила его на кофе и выставит через пятнадцать минут. Хотя вряд ли. За весь день она вроде бы ни разу не вспомнила, что у нее есть жених – так что вряд ли сделает это сейчас. Но неужели они с Шульдихом действительно…

Йоджи нахмурился: поведение Шульдиха было непрофессиональным, но его все равно мучила зависть. Чие Мацуока и впрямь была очень красивой женщиной.

Йоджи потянулся было к сигаретам, но тут у него вдруг зазвонил мобильник. Высветившийся на дисплее номер принадлежал Аске.

– Да?

– Дорогой, – прозвучал в трубке томный, хотя и немного дрожащий голос. – Сколько можно тебя ждать? Если ты не поторопишься, я найду тебе замену.

– К тебе снова пристал кто-то в баре, – вздохнул Йоджи.

– Всегда знала, что ты у меня понятливый.

– К тебе снова пристал кто-то в баре, и ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя спас.

– Угу.

– Аска, иногда ты просто…

– Йоджи, – в ее голосе прозвучали просительные нотки.

– Где ты находишься?

На этот раз Аску занесло в один из захудалых районов – наверняка податься туда ее уговорили подруги, падкие до острых ощущений.

– Жди, сейчас буду.

Йоджи бросил последний взгляд на светящиеся окна домика Мацуоки Чие и завел машину. Его сотрудники – настоящая боль в заднице. Оба. Может, дать в газету новое объявление? Объявления.

 

 

На этот раз помощь Аске обошлась ему в сбитые костяшки и ноющие ребра. Не самая высокая цена, которую приходилось платить за свое старомодное рыцарство, но все равно было неприятно.

Забрав Аску из бара, Йоджи отвез ее домой, односложно отвечая на все вопросы. Аска ненавидела, когда он вел себя отчужденно, но попытаться переломить ситуацию не решилась, не без оснований полагая, что результаты будут самыми плачевными.

Высадив ее у дома, Йоджи купил в торговом автомате банку кофе и задумался: что теперь? Домой или таки обратно к Мацуоке?

Его размышления прервал телефонный звонок.

– Йо, шеф, – раздался в трубке довольный голос Шульдиха. Йоджи с силой стиснул корпус телефона: в нем снова всколыхнулось раздражение.

– Назови мне хотя бы одну причину, по которой я не должен тебя уволить. Или знаешь что, лучше не называй.

– Я выполнил задание, – похвастался Шульдих, пропустив угрозу мимо ушей. – Она совершенно точно изменяет жениху.

Йоджи закрыл глаза.

Я сейчас усну, подумал он. Усну, а наутро проснусь, и ничего этого не будет. И Шульдиха тоже не будет.

Йоджи вздохнул: отсутствие всего этого означало также отсутствие задатка, а ему очень нужны были деньги.

– Ты с ней переспал, – сказал он, и это был не вопрос.

– И не один раз, – подтвердил Шульдих жизнерадостно. – Хотел убедиться наверняка.

– Ну разумеется, – скривился Йоджи.

– Ты бы знал, что она вытворяет в постели, – произнес Шульдих мечтательно. – У меня никогда еще не было такой женщины. Я, конечно, тоже в грязь лицом не ударил…

– Избавь меня от подробностей, – холодно сказал Йоджи. – Ты сейчас где?

– У дома Мацуоки. Не хочешь меня забрать?

– Не хочу.

– Ладно, поймаю такси.

– Ты хотя бы представляешь… – начал было Йоджи, затем стиснул зубы и покачал головой. У него внезапно разыгралась мигрень. – Своим поступком ты похерил репутацию нашей конторы. Я должен немедленно тебя уволить.

– Стой-стой! Тпру! – запротестовал Шульдих. – То есть как это – уволить? Да я мясом кверху выворачивался, чтобы выполнить эту работу! Мне положена премия! Мне положено…

– Завтра, – перебил Йоджи с обманчивым спокойствием, – мы свяжемся с Ширасаги, и ты лично – лично! – объяснишь, как узнал, что невеста ему изменяет. Если он потребует тебя уволить, я это сделаю. Если он захочет тебе врезать, я тебя подержу. Если…

– А если мне удастся все уладить?

– Маловероятно.

– И все-таки?

– Тогда я забуду, что ты проимел свой шанс. Может быть.

– Отлично!

Сам Йоджи ничего отличного не видел. Но, может, утром ситуация покажется не такой говенной.

 

 

На следующее утро Шульдих принес не только рогалики, но и кофе из «Старбакса». Йоджи смерил его тяжелым взглядом и, отобрав пакет и стакан, уже собирался было захлопнуть дверь перед его носом, но понюхал кофе и приподнял брови.

– Мокко фраппучино, – гордо пояснил Шульдих. – С двойным шоколадом.

Йоджи вздохнул: тот и вправду был сообразительным, и это раздражало.

– В кабинет, – сказал Йоджи. – Немедленно. Надеюсь, ты уже придумал, что сказать в свое оправдание.

– Оправдываться? – запротестовал Шульдих. – По-моему ты перегибаешь. Я действовал в интересах клиента. Пожертвовал собственной… э…

– Невинностью? – предположил Йоджи с прохладцей, отпивая немного кофе.

Шульдих укоризненно посмотрел на него.

– Ну вот зачем ты так? Я же для дела старался. Кстати мы можем записать расходы на клиента?

– Это какие же расходы? Презервативы?

Шульдих плюхнулся в кресло и обиженно закачал ногой.

– Ты действительно с ней переспал? – спросил Йоджи, откусывая от рогалика.

– Обижаешь, – ухмыльнулся Шульдих, бросая ему на стол цепочку с кулоном.

– Что это? – Йоджи подцепил ее пальцем и принялся рассматривать массивный кругляш с изображением многорукой женщины.

– Не знаю, – честно признался Шульдих. – Я не силен в этих ваших азиатских религиях. Может, это Шива? Или нет, знаю: Кали! А что, Мацуоке бы пошло: пожирательница сердец и все такое прочее…

Йоджи покачал головой:

– Это Каннон, богиня милосердия. Можешь вознести ей короткую молитву – милосердие тебе не помешает, правда, я сейчас совершенно не склонен его проявлять. Где ты это взял?

– У Мацуоки, – зубасто ухмыльнулся Шульдих. – Еле уговорил ее снять кулон на время секса. А потом решил – какого черта? Нам ведь нужны доказательства. Этот Ширасаги наверняка его опознает: она таскала его, не снимая. Так что вот.

– Дай-ка я уточню, – сказал Йоджи недобрым голосом. – Ты не только переспал с невестой клиента, но и обобрал ее?

– В целом верно, – подтвердил, немного подумав, Шульдих. – Хотя в таком изложении звучит совершенно отстойно.

– Я звоню Ширасаги, – Йоджи потянулся к телефону. – А ты…

Он посмотрел на Шульдиха: сегодня тот радовал глаз кипенно-белым пиджаком и зеленой рубашкой. Рыжие волосы растрались, придавая ему вид мальчишеский и беззаботный.

Йоджи скривился: на напарника частного детектива Шульдих не походил совершенно.

«Зато у Ширасаги не возникнет вопросов, почему они с его невестой переспали».

Йоджи набрал номер, по которому, как утверждал Ширасаги, его можно было найти в любое время, и после затяжной серии гудков услышал короткое:

– Да.

– Ширасаги-сан?

– Нет.

Йоджи посмотрел на телефон, затем на записанный в ежедневнике номер. Все было правильно.

– А можно мне Ширасаги-сана?

– А вы, собственно, кто будете? – поинтересовались на том конце.

– Кудо, Кудо Йоджи.

– И по какому же вопросу, Кудо-сан, вы хотите пообщаться с Ширасаги?

– Это личное дело, – выкрутился Йоджи. – Так вы можете его позвать?

– Не могу. Он мертв.

– Что? – тупо сказал Йоджи. – То есть как это?

Шульдих на своем стуле заерзал и с любопытством уставился на него.

– Мы же видели его всего четыре дня назад! – продолжал Йоджи.

– Мы?

– Я и мой напарник.

– И чем же вы занимаетесь, Кудо-сан?

– Какое это имеет значение? – хмыкнул Йоджи.

– Непосредственное. Видите ли, Кудо-сан, Ширасаги убили, и поскольку вы виделись с ним незадолго до смерти…

– Убили? – повторил Йоджи. – Ширасаги убили?

Шульдих едва не свалился со стула.

– Именно это я и сказал.

– Вы ведь из полиции, – понял Йоджи.

– Совершенно верно. Старший детектив Танака, если быть точным. Так вы ответите на мой вопрос, Кудо-сан?

– Вот что, старший детектив, – вздохнул Йоджи. – Почему бы вам не приехать ко мне в контору? Боюсь, это не телефонный разговор.

Попрощавшись, он опустил трубку на рычаг и невидяще уставился перед собой.

– Ну что? Что? – спросил Шульдих. – Ширасаги и впрямь убили?

– Вроде бы.

– И кто теперь нам заплатит?

– Вряд ли нам кто-нибудь вообще заплатит.

Шульдих возмущенно открыл было рот.

– Сейчас сюда приедут из полиции. И, – произнес Йоджи с нажимом, – говорить буду я.

– А я?

– Тебе разрешается кивать.

– Но…

– Если тебя что-то не устраивает, ты всегда можешь уволиться. Хотя постой, я ведь тебя еще не нанял.

– Зануда.

– Ты слышал мои условия.

– Хорошо, я буду кивать.

 

 

Старший детектив Танака оказался высоким худощавым мужчиной с обвислыми усами и проницательным взглядом. Йоджи понял, что обмануть его будет ой как непросто. К счастью, он собирался говорить правду.

Почти всю правду.

Вместе с Танакой увязался еще один детектив, представившийся Кентой. Шульдих вежливо кивнул им обоим и отступил к фикусу. Хорошо.

– Итак, Кудо-сан, – сказал Танака, когда с формальностями было покончено, – что вы с вашим партнером, – он сухо улыбнулся, давая понять, что маневры Шульдиха не ускользнули от его внимания, – можете рассказать нам о Ширасаги?

– На самом деле немного, – улыбнулся в ответ Йоджи. Танака, конечно, был крепким орешком, но Йоджи уже не первый год занимался частным сыском. С полицией можно было поладить – при условии, что вы играли по определенным правилам. – Он обратился к нам несколько дней назад и попросил последить за своей невестой – та слишком красива, и он не вполне ей доверял.

Шульдих энергично закивал, и Йоджи захотелось ему врезать.

– Это очень интересно, – сказал Танака, – хотя бы потому, что никакой невесты у Ширасаги не было.

– То есть как это? – удивился Шульдих.

Йоджи бросил на него короткий взгляд, говоривший: «Заткнись!», и снова повернулся к полицейским.

– Что вы имеете в виду? Разумеется, была. Я имею в виду, Ширасаги сказал, что была.

– И как же ее звали? – требовательно спросил Кента.

– Мацуока Чие.

Детективы переглянулись.

– Что? – занервничал Шульдих. – Что такое?

– Вряд ли Мацуока-сан вообще была чьей-нибудь невестой, – ответил наконец Танака, – однако именно в ее доме и обнаружили сегодня мертвого Ширасаги.

– А она сама? – живо осведомился Йоджи.

– Тоже убита.

Шульдих в своем углу побелел.

– Кажется, вашему партнеру плохо, – притворно посочувствовал Танака.

Йоджи бросил на Шульдиха быстрый взгляд – не блюет и не болтает. Хорошо.

– Не обращайте внимания, – он снова обворожительно улыбнулся. – Это первое дело Шульдиха, он просто не привык к смерти.

– А вы привыкли? – тут же спросил Кента.

– Я работаю частным детективом уже много лет, – пожал плечами Йоджи. – Чего только ни насмотрелся.

– Наверное, это очень интересно, – сказал Танака, – но мы хотели бы послушать о Мацуоке. Вы за ней и вправду следили?

– Да, мы согласились на эту работу.

– Вчера вечером тоже следили?

– Да, но ближе к десяти уехали.

– Почему?

– Нашей секретарше Аске понадобилась помощь – сами знаете, молодая привлекательная девушка в баре без парня…

– Понятно, – побарабанил пальцами по столу Кента.

– И что вы можете сказать о Мацуоке по результатам слежки?

– Немного, – не покривил душой Йоджи. – Красивая и явно знала себе цену. Очень за собой следила. Изредка у нее бывали гости. Необычные гости.

– Насколько необычные? – уточнил Танака.

Йоджи назвал имя опознанного им политика от оппозиции. Про комиссара он благоразумно умолчал.

Детективы снова переглянулись.

– У вас есть какие-нибудь фотографии или, быть может, видео?

– Фотографии, – кивнул Йоджи. – Я готов предоставить их в распоряжение полицейского управления Токио – при условии, что у вас найдется лишняя флешка.

Флешка нашлась.

– А вы, Шульдих-сан, – обратился вдруг к Шульдиху Танака, пока Йоджи перекидывал снимки, – что можете сказать о Мацуоке вы?

Йоджи напрягся.

– Мне нечего добавить, – сказал Шульдих. – У вас уже есть какие-либо предположения, почему ее… то есть, их убили? Может, это был грабитель?

– Мы рассматриваем все версии.

«Значит, нет, – понял Йоджи. – Во что же мы вляпались?»

– Готово, – он вручил флешку Кенте. Детективы поднялись.

– Спасибо за сотрудничество, Кудо-сан, Шульдих-сан. Если вспомните что-нибудь еще …

Танака протянул Йоджи клочок бумаги, на котором был нацарапан номер телефона. Мысленно вздохнув – вежливость обязывала – Йоджи вручил ему одну из своих визиток.

– Обязательно вам позвоню.

– Позвоните. Мне бы очень не хотелось, чтобы у вас возникли проблемы из-за сокрытия информации, – неприятно улыбнулся Танака.

– Нам бы тоже этого не хотелось, – сверкнул ответной улыбкой Йоджи.

«Ты можешь подозревать нас сколько хочешь, – подумал он, – но ты не знаешь наверняка».

Детективы вышли из кабинета. Шульдих открыл было рот, но Йоджи зыркнул на него и приложил палец к губам. Из приемной донесся голос Танаки:

– Вчера… у вас… неприятности… с поклонником… Такая очаровательная женщина…

– Спасибо… все обошлось…

– Не без помощи… коллег…

Йоджи ухмыльнулся: перед приходом полиции он проинструктировал Аску насчет возможных вопросов и теперь пожинал плоды своей предусмотрительности.

– Да… очень благодарна…

До Йоджи донесся стук закрываемой двери, а затем все стихло.

 

 

– Что будем делать? – живо осведомился Шульдих, когда Йоджи прошествовал к своему столу и достал сигареты.

– Ну, если тебе неймется, можешь еще раз сходить за рогаликами.

– Причем тут рогалики! Что мы будем делать с делом?

– Нет у нас никакого дела, – невыразительно сказал Йоджи, выпуская клуб дыма в сторону фикуса и Шульдиха.

– То есть, как это нет? – ахнул Шульдих. – Нашего клиента убили!

– Вот именно. Нашего клиента убили, а других нанимателей у нас нет. Не думаешь же ты, что я займусь расследованием дела, за которое мне не заплатят?

– Но… – начал было Шульдих.

– И ты тоже. По крайней мере, пока работаешь на меня, – жестко сказал Йоджи.

– И мы что, оставим все как есть? – не поверил Шульдих.

– Если нас не наймут для расследования.

– Может, у Ширасаги есть наследники? – понадеялся Шульдих.

– Может. Но мы не будем их искать.

– Почему? Вдруг они поручат нам найти убийцу?

Йоджи снова пыхнул дымом. Выработанная в течение многих лет интуиция говорила, что за это дело лучше не браться. Была в нем какая-то гнильца, неприятный душок…

– Ты слишком хорошо думаешь о наследниках, – покачал головой он. – Обычно они предпочитают не тратить свалившиеся на них денежки на такие поиски. Услуги частного детектива стоят недешево. Полиция же работает бесплатно.

– И все-таки…

– Рогалики, Шульдих.

 

 

Весь день Йоджи задумчиво курил и пил кофе. Чувствуя свою вину за вчерашнее, Аска расстаралась – но кофе получился даже гаже, чем обычно. Йоджи не обращал на это внимания и, опустошая чашки, невидяще таращился на фикус.

Сообразив, что он не расположен к разговорам, Шульдих удалился в приемную, где и провел остаток дня за болтовней с Аской. Когда та напудрила личико и упорхнула на поиски очередных приключений со своими неугомонными подругами, а Йоджи уж было собрался закрыть контору, в дверь постучали. Затем она распахнулась, и в приемную вошли двое: один из них был светловолос и щеголеват, второй – какой-то пегий, заросший щетиной и потрепанный.

– Кудо Йоджи? – произнес щеголеватый.

– Это я, – откликнулся Йоджи. – Чем могу помочь?

Шульдих, сгружавший грязные чашки на стол Аски, прервал свое занятие и с интересом уставился на посетителей.

– Мы бы хотели задать вам несколько вопросов, – пояснил потрепанный.

– И вы, господа?..

– Из полиции.

Они предъявили удостоверения, которые выглядели словно настоящие, но Йоджи было не провести. Богатый опыт подсказывал ему, что эти двое имеют к полиции не больше отношения, чем он сам. Специалисты со стороны, подумал Йоджи, нужно держаться настороже.

– Хотите кофе, джентльмены? – предложил Шульдих.

Джентльмены не хотели.

– Итак, спрашивайте, – Йоджи провел их в кабинет и устроился за столом. Вспомнивший, что под страхом увольнения ему разрешается только кивать, Шульдих отошел к фикусу.

– Это касается Мацуоки Чие, – сказал щеголеватый, представившийся детективом Хондой. – Вы ведь следили за ней.

Йоджи осторожно кивнул.

– Мы все уже рассказали вашим коллегам, – сказал он. – Детективам Танаке и Кенте.

– Ах да, эти детективы, – ухмыльнулся потрепанный, детектив Рин. Йоджи не сомневался, что названные незваными посетителями имена были такими же фальшивыми, как и их удостоверения. – Нас попросили им помочь, поэтому мы решили еще раз с вами побеседовать.

– Ну что же, – улыбнулся Йоджи. – Да, следили. Правда, недолго – всего четыре дня.

– И вчера тоже?

– Да, но только днем.

– Может, вы заметили кого-нибудь подозрительного?

– Нет.

– Пожалуйста, не торопитесь. Подумайте еще раз. Может оказаться, что вы видели убийцу.

Йоджи картинно задумался:

– Боюсь, что нет. Вчера у Мацуоки не было гостей.

– А в другие дни? – жадно спросил так называемый Хонда.

– В другие дни были.

– И у вас есть фото, – спросил, нет, констатировал так называемый Рин.

– Мы отдали их вашим коллегам, – сообщил Йоджи. – Уверен, они не откажутся вам их показать.

– Разумеется, но…

– Копии? – спросил Рин.

– Увы, – Йоджи развел руками.

– Ну что же, – поджал тонкие губы Хонда, – спасибо за сотрудничество.

– Простите, что ничем не смогли помочь, – сказал Йоджи.

– Да нет, вы очень даже помогли, – великодушно сказал Хонда.

«Когда сказал, что никого не видел?»

Мнимые детективы откланялись и ушли.

Едва за ними закрылась дверь, Йоджи придвинул к себе телефон и набрал участок, в котором трудился старший детектив Танака – выяснить его номер, зная, где именно произошло убийство, было плевым делом. Как и ожидалось, детективов Хонды и Рина у них не было. Поблагодарив, Йоджи повесил трубку.

– Что? – спросил Шульдих, все это время настороженно наблюдавший за его действиями.

– Ничего, – задумчиво пробормотал Йоджи. Перед уходом он убрал фотоаппарат в сейф. На всякий случай.

 

 

На следующее утро Йоджи пришел в контору пораньше, сделал несколько звонков и переслал несколько файлов. Результаты заставили его помрачнеть. В таком-то невеселом настроении его и застал Шульдих, ворвавшийся в кабинет с газетой наперевес.

– Они напечатали статью о Ширасаги и Мацуоке!

– Большую? – проявил вялый интерес Йоджи.

– Не очень, – признался Шульдих.

– И что в ней говорится?

– Что их застрелили. Оружия полиция так и не нашла. Следствие…

– …ведется, – закончил Йоджи, прикуривая сигарету.

– Какой вывод можно сделать из этой информации?

– Что ты лезешь куда не следует?

– Ой да ладно, – отмахнулся Шульдих. – Мы просто обязаны обставить полицию и что-нибудь выяснить! Потом продадим эту историю, и к нам валом повалят клиенты. Как тебе план?

– Довольно паршивый, если честно.

– И что тебе не нравится на этот раз?

– Сядь-ка, – велел Йоджи. – У меня для тебя новости.

– Хорошие? – оживился Шульдих.

– Любопытные.

– Тогда рассказывай, – Шульдих плюхнулся на стул, свернул газету и напустил на себя сосредоточенный вид.

– Отлично. Тебе никогда не было интересно, почему к Мацуоке ездят политики и прочие важные шишки?

– Какие еще шишки? Ну да, ты опознал одного оппозиционера и одного комиссара, но велика ли важность? Может, они друзья ее отца?

Йоджи хмыкнул.

– Да, я, – он выделил голосом слово «я», – опознал только оппозиционера и комиссара.

Шульдих и вправду был сообразительным.

– Кто еще там был?

– Человек из ближайшего окружения мэра, один министр, директор крупнейшего концерна, владелец нескольких курортов… Мне продолжать?

– Погоди-погоди, – подобрался на своем стуле Шульдих. – Ты хочешь сказать, что Мацуока…

– Элитная проститутка, да. В узких кругах известная как Ферзь.

Шульдих присвистнул.

– И я с ней переспал? Без денег? Просто так?

Йоджи пожал плечами:

– Очевидно, в тот день у нее был выходной.

– Но если она была элитной проституткой, то уж никак не могла быть чьей-нибудь невестой.

– О да, – хмыкнул Йоджи.

– Тогда зачем Ширасаги велел нам за ней следить?

– О-о, – недобро протянул Йоджи. – Мы просидели у ее дома всего четыре дня и уже успели заснять целую кучу народу. Да, это не слишком пикантные снимки, но на них хорошо видно лицо входящего и номер дома. Сложи два и два и слей историю прессе – получится бомба.

– Ты думаешь, он хотел… – начал было Шульдих.

– Я не знаю, – с досадой передернул плечами Йоджи. – Вообще не пойму, как они оказались знакомы. Ширасаги – простой коммивояжер, как он мог свести знакомство с Мацуокой? Они не были друзьями, не были соседями, вообще на первый взгляд никак не пересекались.

– Откуда ты знаешь?

– У меня есть свои источники. И согласно им, нам очень крупно повезло – или не повезло. Как сказать. Мацуока была не дура, к тому же оказалась охочей до денег и снимала происходящее в спальне на камеру. Но, кувыркаясь с тобой, отключила ее и потом не включила. Их с Ширасаги убили в гостиной, но убийца мог бродить по дому. Если бы не эта небольшая оплошность, у полиции бы уже было имя.

– И что мы будем делать?

– Ничего, – Йоджи прикурил новую сигарету от догорающей старой. – Это грязь. Лучше в нее не лезть.

– Но, Кудо! Теперь, когда мы так много знаем, убийца и гонорар практически у нас в руках!

– Подумай вот о чем, – сказал Йоджи хмуро, – убийца появился в доме через полтора часа после того, как ты ушел. Если бы ты не отлип от Мацуоки, то лежал бы сейчас в морге вместо Ширасаги.

Шульдих побледнел: очевидно, и вправду представил.

– Ну как, все еще весело быть детективом? – поинтересовался Йоджи, пыхнув дымом.

– Я не…

Зазвонил телефон.

Йоджи подцепил трубку и поднес ее к уху:

– Да.

– К вам снова из полиции, Кудо-сан, – промурлыкала Аска.

– Детективы Танака и Кента?

– Хонда и Рин.

– Вот, значит, как… – Йоджи поднял глаза на Шульдиха. – Снова будешь кивать. У нас опять гости. Впускай их, Аска, – сказал он в трубку.

Шульдих стек со стула и потрусил к фикусу. Он успел обогнуть стол, когда дверь распахнулась, и в кабинет вошли мнимые детективы. Хонда выглядел еще более щегольски. На нем был двубортный синий костюм, стоивший, наверное, целое состояние. Если Йоджи не сообщит ему нужных сведений, он наверняка попытается обольстить Аску. Нужно обязательно предупредить эту дурочку.

– Детективы, – Йоджи поднялся из-за стола и одарил их самой широкой улыбкой, на какую только был способен. – Рад вас видеть. Чем обязаны вашему визиту на этот раз?

– О, сущие пустяки, – улыбнулся Хонда. Улыбка делала его похожим на звезду экрана, и Йоджи накрыл приступ жгучей неприязни. Сам он после бессонной ночи и полного забот утра выглядел куда менее впечатляюще. – Пришли уточнить одну деталь.

– Так, ерунда, – тоже улыбнулся Рин. А вот у этого улыбка была неприятной, глаза смотрели цепко и недобро.

«Смотри-смотри, – мысленно хмыкнул Йоджи. – Я тоже не лыком шит. Шульдих после утренних новостей будет молчать. Прорвемся».

Йоджи был почти уверен, что в случае чего эти двое все же не решатся открыть пальбу, но наверняка сказать не мог. Когда в деле были замешаны большая политика и секс, это никогда не заканчивалось хорошо.

– Когда вы следили за Мацуокой, случайно не обратили внимания на ее кулон?

Стоящий позади Шульдих шумно втянул в себя воздух.

– Значит, все-таки обратили, – хмыкнул Рин.

– Ну что вы, – пробормотал Шульдих, – я больше смотрел на грудь. Она у нее просто шикарная. То есть была.

– Наверное, – не стал спорить Хонда. – И все-таки сосредоточьтесь: кулон. Крупный, массивный кулон с изображением Каннон. Он пропал. Вы не видели, когда она перестала его носить?

На этот раз Йоджи сделал вид, что задумался. Лучше не дразнить гусей и притвориться, что они идут на сотрудничество.

– Нет, – сказал он наконец. – Простите, но нет. Я больше смотрел на тех, с кем Мацуока встречалась и кто ее навещал. Возможно, на ней и был какой-то кулон, но…

– Был, – подал голос Шульдих. – По крайней мере, в первые дни точно. Но, как я уже говорил, я больше смотрел на грудь, чем на украшения. Поэтому даже не могу сказать, действительно ли это была Каннон и когда она пропала – если вообще пропала.

– Вот как, – сухо произнес Рин.

– Извините, – пожал плечами Шульдих. – Я нормальный мужчина.

Йоджи ухмыльнулся: Шульдих и вправду был хорош.

– Но вы детектив – это ваша работа подмечать детали, – не согласился Хонда.

– Начинающий детектив, – парировал Шульдих. – Это мое первое дело.

Йоджи почти ожидал, что мнимые полицейские скажут что-то вроде «и последнее» – и попытаются их прикончить, но те просто засобирались.

– Ну если вы все же что-то вспомните… – сказал Хонда.

– Да-да, обязательно сообщу об этом в участок, – кивнул Йоджи. Получи.

– Очень хорошо.

Рин только хмыкнул и двинулся к выходу.

Нужно будет обязательно побеседовать с Аской.

Шульдих дождался, когда в приемной хлопнет дверь, и, смешно округлив глаза, одними губами произнес:

– Кулон?

 

 

Открыв сейф, Йоджи извлек кулон и бросил его на стол. Со вчерашнего дня Каннон никак не поменялась.

– Как думаешь, зачем он им? – спросил Шульдих.

– Понятия не имею, – признался Йоджи, внимательно рассматривая изображение богини. – Может… а, вот и оно. – Он поддел ногтем край кулона, и тот раскрылся, словно устрица. Толкаясь, Шульдих с Йоджи склонились над ним: внутри была фотография, маленькая и сильно обрезанная по краям, чтобы поместиться внутрь.

На фотографии были изображены бледная женщина с младенцем и сурового вида мужчина с пышными бакенбардами.

– И это все? – разочарованно произнес Шульдих. – Я ожидал чего-то большего. Карты сокровищ или… не знаю… какой-нибудь шифровки. А здесь просто фото, к тому же приличное. Скукота.

– Скукота, – повторил Йоджи задумчиво, доставая из ящика стола лупу и внимательно рассматривая через нее фотографию.

– Может, надо ее нагреть, и на ней проступят тайные письмена? – предположил Шульдих.

– Все гораздо проще. Хотя не знаю, можно ли сказать проще, когда дело так усложнилось.

– Что ты имеешь в виду?

– Мужчина на фотографии. Это Такатори Рэйджи.

Увидев непонимающий взгляд Шульдиха, Йоджи вздохнул:

– Вице-премьер-министр Японии и зампредседателя партии «Джикен».

– Я не слежу за политикой, – покачал головой Шульдих.

– Ну хорошо, скажу только, что он очень, очень влиятельная шишка, и мне совершенно не нравится, что его имя всплыло в этом деле.

– Ну, как сказать – всплыло, – хмыкнул Шульдих. – мы ведь не застукали его входящим к Мацуоке.

– Зато застукали его брата, – сказал Йоджи мрачно. – Комиссар полиции, помнишь? Его младший брат Такатори Шуичи.

– Отлично! Это уже две ниточки, которые ведут к семейству Такатори. Мы должны встретиться с этим Рэйджи.

– Я все еще не хочу в это лезть.

– Ну, вряд ли нас оставят в покое, даже если мы не будем этого делать.

– Так-то оно так, но…

– Хонда и Рин и так уже подозревают нас бог знает в чем. Так пусть хоть не зря. Повторяю, мы должны встретиться с этим Рэйджи.

Вместо ответа Йоджи потянулся к сигаретам. Он курил и молчал, и Шульдих молчал вместе с ним, понимая, что сейчас, на его глазах, принимается очень важное и очень непростое решение.

– Ну, хорошо, – наконец сказал Йоджи и растер в пепельнице очередной окурок. – Допустим, мы и вправду попытаемся разок-другой копнуть. Неглубоко, но все-таки. Думаешь, будет так легко встретиться с Такатори Рэйджи? Да нас и на порог не пустят.

– Но у нас же на руках убийство! Политик не захочет в него впутываться!

– Политику и не нужно. Все, что у нас есть – это фото из кулона. А на нем, как ты сам сказал, все прилично. Нужно выяснить, кто эта женщина и ребенок. Может, тогда у нас появится зацепка или хотя бы повод для встречи.

 

 

Остаток дня они провели в Токийской государственной библиотеке, роясь в подшивках старых газет и разыскивая статьи о Такатори. Тот появлялся в газетах довольно часто, и информации было много, но нужная все никак не находилась.

– Кудо! – воскликнул вдруг Шульдих, потрясая толстенной подшивкой.

– Чшшшш! – тут же зашикали на него библиотекари.

– Мм-м? – Йоджи оторвался от старого выпуска, живописавшего стремительный политический взлет Такатори и его многочисленные заслуги перед Японией. – Что-нибудь нашел?

– Еще бы. Глянь. – Шульдих подтолкнул к нему подшивку. Йоджи поглядел на страницу, которую тот предусмотрительно заложил пальцем, и чуть не присвистнул. Удача наконец-то повернулась к ним лицом. С посеревшей от времени бумаги на него смотрела таинственная женщина из медальона.

Незнакомка была не одна. Она сидела в саду, за антикварным столиком, и вице-премьер-министр Такатори Рэйджи держал ее за руку. Рядом с ними в камеру улыбались трое мальчишек, одетых в темные костюмчики. Младшему из них навскидку было лет пять. Йоджи перевернул несколько страниц и поглядел на дату: газета вышла в печать одиннадцать лет назад.

– Хм… – он принялся бегло просматривать статью.

– Это ведь семейное фото, не так ли? – Шульдих рядом с ним практически вибрировал от возбуждения.

– Да, – подтвердил Йоджи. – И судя по нему, женщина с фотографии – жена Такатори Рейджи, а ребенок, скорее всего, их сын. Но это странно.

– То, что элитная проститутка не расставалась со свидетельствами чужого семейного счастья?

– Это тоже. Но я сейчас про другое, – Йоджи кивнул на толстую стопку подшивок, которые они уже отложили. – Мы просмотрели газеты за последние пять лет, и там не было ни одной фотографии… – он еще раз сверился со статьей. – Такатори Кикуно. Тебе не кажется это подозрительным? Она ведь жена крупного политика.

– Ты создаешь проблемы из ничего. Какая тебе разница, появлялась она в газетах или нет?

– Может, и никакой. А может, тут что-то есть. – Йоджи придвинул к себе более давние выпуски, отобрал несколько подшивок и кивнул на них Шульдиху. – Давай. Ты пролистаешь эти, а я закончу тут.

– Что мне искать?

– Что-нибудь многообещающее. Лучше всего скандалы, но от сплетен тоже нос не вороти.

– Если тебе нужны сплетни, то мы ищем не в тех изданиях, – проворчал Шульдих. – Нам нужна желтая пресса. Ну, знаешь: пришельцы похитили библиотекаря из Берлина и заставляли его декламировать Гете! Женщина родила кобру! И так далее.

– Заткнись и ищи.

Йоджи сосредоточился на собственной подшивке. Газеты пахли временем и еле уловимо – типографской краской. Йоджи листал страницу за страницей и искал информацию о семействе Такатори. Иногда ему везло – Кикуно участвовала в каких-то благотворительных акциях, держала мужа за руку на национальных праздниках, давала небольшие интервью о важности семейных ценностей. Она говорила правильные, красивые слова и выглядела как настоящая Ямато Надешико. Несомненно, ее выступления в прессе были мужу только на пользу – так почему же она потом годами не появлялась на публике?

Йоджи вздохнул. Отчаянно хотелось курить и кофе – сошло бы даже мерзкое Аскино варево.

Шульдих рядом вдруг громко втянул в себя воздух.

– Что? – спросил Йоджи тут же. – Что-нибудь нашел?

– Еще как нашел!

– Скандал? Сплетни?

– Хуже. Похищение.

Они внимательно изучили найденную Шульдихом статью. Та занимала первый разворот и в ярких красках повествовала о похищении младшего сына Рейджи и Кикуно по имени Мамору. Похитители потребовали за него огромный выкуп, но Такатори отказался платить, понадеявшись на полицию. Поиски велись по всей стране, но ни к чему не привели. Такатори Мамору бесследно исчез.

Они просмотрели более поздние выпуски – дело Такатори Мамору еще не раз всплывало в печати. Журналисты даже затеяли собственное расследование, но это ни к чему не привело.

Йоджи мимоходом отметил, что пропажа сына склонила общественные симпатии в пользу Такатори Рэйджи. Его карьера стремительно пошла вверх. Он громогласно изобличал преступность и ратовал за усиление правопорядка и безопасность на улицах.

– Настоящий политик, – заметил Шульдих, который тоже отметил это обстоятельство. – Извлекает пользу из всего.

– Будь я немного циничнее… – Йоджи покачал головой и так и не закончил фразу.

– Думаешь? – сощурился Шульдих.

– Подумал бы, но… – Йоджи кивнул на снимок Такатори Кикуно – один из последних, потом она полностью исчезла со сцены. Кикуно была одета в траурное платье и не скрывала своего горя. Бледное лицо казалось восковым, глаза были пусты и безжизненны. – Не думаю, что она настолько хорошая актриса.

Шульдих задумчиво изучил фотографию и обвел лицо Такатори Кикуно кончиком пальца.

– Ну хорошо, допустим. А что с Мацуокой? По-твоему, она замешана в похищении?

– Не знаю, – признался Йоджи. – Пойдем, мне нужно покурить и подумать.

Они оттащили подшивки к конторке дежурного библиотекаря и направились к выходу. Йоджи остановился на ступеньках, сунул сигарету в рот и с удовольствием закурил.

– Мне тоже дай, – попросил Шульдих.

Йоджи молча протянул ему пачку.

– Что будем делать дальше?

– Единственная ниточка, которая связывает убийство Мацуоки с семейством Такатори, это кулон.

– А также подставные полицейские, которые очень хотят наложить на него лапу, и братец-комиссар.

– Угу. – Йоджи глубоко затянулся и выпустил белесое кольцо сигаретного дыма. – Нам нужно встретиться с Такатори.

– С ним?

– Лучше с ней.

– Логично, – не стал спорить Шульдих. – Убитая горем мать наверняка ухватится за любую возможность разыскать пропавшего ребенка, даже такую призрачную. Как думаешь, – спросил он без паузы, – Такатори Мамору все еще жив?

– Вряд ли.

– То есть, в нашем деле замаячил еще один труп?

– Если ты думаешь, что меня это радует… – вздохнул Йоджи.

– Но теперь-то мы как никогда близки к разгадке!

Йоджи поманил Шульдиха пальцем и, когда тот послушно наклонился, отвесил ему подзатыльник.

– Ай!

– Первая заповедь детектива: никогда не делай поспешных выводов.

– То есть, сам ты считаешь, что убийство Мацуоки и похищение ребенка не связаны?

– Неважно, что я считаю.

– Но мы все же возьмемся за это расследование?

– Как я уже сказал, копнем разок-другой, – Йоджи бросил окурок в мусорный бак. – Но очень, очень осторожно.

 

 

К резиденции Такатори они подъехали уже ближе к вечеру: Йоджи настоял на том, чтобы вернуться в контору и сделать несколько снимков и распечаток. Раздобыть нужный адрес было непросто – все-таки Такатори Рэйджи и вправду был вице-премьер-министром Японии – но связи Йоджи в который уже раз доказали свою полезность.

– Это здесь? – Шульдих вылез из машины и с уважением уставился на высокую стену, которая окружала дом.

– Здесь, – кивнул Йоджи, потянулся было за сигаретами, но со вздохом  опустил руку. – Все помнишь?

– Опять вести себя прилично и кивать, и…

– И все.

– Никогда не думал, что быть частным детективом так напряжно, – пожаловался Шульдих и двинулся к воротам. – Я слежу за своим поведением, как какая-то статс-дама!

– У тебя какие-то превратные представления о статс-дамах. – Йоджи помахал в объектив видео-камеры и надавил на кнопку звонка.

– Да? – тут же ожило переговорное устройство. – Резиденция Такатори.

– Частный детектив Йоджи Кудо, – представился Йоджи.

– И его сообразительный напарник, – вклинился Шульдих.

Йоджи украдкой наступил ему на ногу и продолжил:

– Мы бы хотели встретиться с госпожой Такатори Кикуно.

– Госпожа Кикуно никого не принимает, – тут же отозвалось переговорное устройство.

– Даже если это касается ее пропавшего сына? – вкрадчиво спросил Шульдих, и Йоджи бросил на него убийственный взгляд. Шульдих ответил бесстыдно широкой улыбкой.

Переговорное устройство молчало.

– Ну так что? – спросил Йоджи несколько секунд спустя. Вред был уже нанесен, и таить кота в мешке и дальше было бессмысленно.

– Вы далеко не первые люди, которые пытаются нажиться на горе госпожи Кикуно, – отозвалось наконец переговорное устройство глухо. Простой охранник не позволил бы себе дать волю языку, и Йоджи решил, что это человек, облачённый властью и доверием, который служит Такатори далеко не первый год. – Она не будет с вами встречаться.

– Эй, послушайте! – возмутился было Шульдих.

– На что тебе наступить сейчас? – поинтересовался Йоджи. Шульдих с укоризной посмотрел на него, но рот все-таки закрыл. Йоджи снова повернулся к переговорному устройству. – Мы здесь не для того, чтобы усугублять горе госпожи Такатори, очень жаль, если вы решили иначе. Не хотелось бы настаивать, но может, вы все-таки сообщите о нашем приходе? Или хотя бы кое-что передадите? – он помахал перед камерой плотным бумажным конвертом. – Поверьте, это очень важно.

– Мы расследуем дело об убийстве, – снова влез Шульдих и добавил: – Двойном.

– Очень хорошо, – отозвались в переговорном устройстве после затяжной паузы. – Пожалуйста, подождите.

Спустя несколько минут перед воротами возник охранник в темном костюме и темных же очках. Смерив Йоджи с Шульдихом подозрительным взглядом, он принял у них конверт со снимками и отбыл.

Потянулись минуты томительного ожидания.

– Как думаешь, скоро нас позовут? – спросил Шульдих, ковыряя носком ботинка брусчатку.

– Вторая заповедь детектива, – заметил Йоджи нравоучительно, – никогда не задавать дурацких вопросов. Радуйся, что нас вообще поганой метлой не погнали.

Желание курить стало по-настоящему нестерпимым. Йоджи сдался и вытащил сигареты.

– Давай одну на двоих? – предложил Шульдих. – Как раз успеем докурить.

– Между прочим, это будет непрямой поцелуй.

– Ничего, я не брезгливый.

Йоджи смерил его тяжелым взглядом:

– Не наглей.

Сигарету они все-таки и вправду разделили.

Давешний охранник показался аккурат, когда Шульдих растирал окурок каблуком. Прежняя его невозмутимость бесследно испарилась, он подбежал к воротам, и, когда те распахнулись, взволнованно произнес:

– Госпожа Кикуно желает видеть вас немедленно.

Они прошли за охранником по узкой вьющейся дорожке и очутились в саду. Шульдих с любопытством вертел головой, наблюдая за работой садовников, бесстрастных и молчаливых, словно каменные божки. Воздух наполнял мерный стрекот цикад.

– Сюда.

Они обошли высокие, фигурно подстриженные кусты и оказались у небольшого павильона, на лужайке перед которым стоял столик с прохладительными напитками. Женщина, сидевшая за ним, при их появлении поднялась – так Йоджи впервые увидел Такатори Кикуно.

Годы были к ней милосердны, а может, подумал Йоджи, она просто застыла в своем горе, словно бабочка в янтаре, и время над ней теперь попросту не властно.

Кикуно была все такой же стройной и бледной и все так же походила на Ямато Надешико. На ней было белое летнее платье и газовый шарф.

– Здра… – начал было Йоджи – и не договорил.

– Он у вас? – кинулась к нему Кикуно. – Мой сын у вас?

В глазах ее было столько мольбы и безумной надежды, что недавние подозрения про то, что похищение подстроено, показались Йоджи глупыми и надуманными.

– Нет, – произнес он с сожалением.

– Но вы знаете, где он?

– Тоже нет. Простите.

– Но медальон… его медальон…

– Госпожа Такатори, – произнес Йоджи мягко, – давайте присядем. Боюсь, разговор будет долгим.

 

 

– Значит, медальон Мамору попал к вам во время расследования, – Кикуно вздохнула и принялась теребить цепочку. Йоджи отдал ей медальон еще в начале разговора, и с тех пор она не выпускала его из рук.

– Да. Так получилось, что во время слежки мой напарник, – Йоджи кивнул на Шульдиха, – смог установить с госпожой Мацуокой доверительные отношения, и она попросила его какое-то время подержать Каннон у себя.

Эта версия звучала приличнее, чем «мой бесстыжий напарник с ней переспал, а затем обобрал, потому что так было быстрее, чем добывать доказательства традиционным способом».

– И эта Мацуока ничего вам не рассказывала? – Кикуно умоляюще поглядела на Шульдиха. – Совсем… ничего?

– Боюсь, что нет, – покачал головой Шульдих.

Йоджи перевел дух: он очень опасался, что Шульдих ляпнет что-то вроде «во время нашего общения рот у нее был в основном занят», но, к счастью, обошлось.

– Думаете, она была замешана в похищении Мамору? – спросила Кикуно.

– Трудно сказать, – пожал плечами Йоджи. – С одной стороны, деньги у нее и так водились – и немалые. С другой, она могла пожадничать и захотеть еще. К тому же…

– К тому же… – эхом отозвалась Кикуно.

– Госпожа Мацуока была знакома со множеством разных людей.

– Очень близко знакома, – вставил Шульдих. – Если вы понимаете, о чем я.

Йоджи, не глядя, взял со стола стакан с прохладительным и протянул ему:

– Пей и молчи.

– Вы хотите сказать, что эта госпожа Мацуока… – нахмурилась Кикуно.

– Да, – подтвердил Йоджи. – Достигла вершин в древнейшей из профессий. Люди, с которыми она имела дело, далеко не из последних. Возможно, кто-то из них и организовал похищение вашего сына. Возможно, Мацуока что-то об этом узнала… Мы полагаем, что между ее убийством и похищением существует какая-то связь. Нет, доказательств у нас нет, – сказал Йоджи, предвосхищая вопрос Кикуно. – Все на уровне интуиции.

– Скажите, госпожа Такатори, – произнес вдруг Шульдих, – вы точно уверены, что этот медальон принадлежал вашему сыну?

– Абсолютно. Сперва его носила я – видите, фотографию? – Кикуно открыла медальон и показала им уже знакомый снимок. – Но Мамору постоянно клянчил его поиграть, и в конце концов я его просто отдала. Мамору… – Кикуно сглотнула. – Мамору не снимал его, даже когда подрос. В тот день медальон точно был на нем, но милосердие Каннон нас не уберегло.

Йоджи подождал, пока она вытрет набежавшие слезы.

– Не хотелось бы заставлять вас вспоминать, но мы надеялись, что вы расскажете нам о похищении. В газетах о нем писали много, но, может, какие-нибудь важные обстоятельства…

– Нет, – покачала головой Кикуно. – По крайне мере, я ни о чем таком не знаю. Мамору похитили во время прогулки, вместе с гувернанткой. Полиция потом нашла ее тело, но Мамору… – она прижала ко рту скомканный платок. – Мамору пропал.

– Насколько я понимаю, ваш деверь, Такатори Шуичи, лично руководил поисками? – спросил Йоджи. Это был формальный вопрос – Йоджи задал его, просто чтобы разговорить Кикуно. Она должна была вспомнить о поддержке семьи и почувствовать себя спокойнее, но вместо этого лицо ее вдруг окаменело.

– Да, – произнесла она. – Но они ни к чему не привели.

Йоджи поймал удивленный взгляд Шульдиха и еле заметно кивнул. Возможно, это был поспешный вывод, но, кажется, Такатори Кикуно не терпела своего деверя. Вопрос был в том, почему? И стоило ли в этом копаться?

– А выкуп? – спросил Шульдих. – Они ведь потребовали выкуп?

– Да, – лицо Кикуно немного ожило. – Но не давали никаких гарантий, плюс положение моего мужа… Рэйджи просто не мог заплатить.

– Понимаю, – сказал Йоджи мягко.

Кикуно отпила немного воды – явно пыталась взять себя в руки.

– Мне жаль, что мы отняли у вас время, – сказал Йоджи, – и снова растравили ваше горе… – Он поднялся и кивнул Шульдиху.

– Нет, – сказал Кикуно вдруг. – Нет. Подождите. Вы снова дали мне надежду, и я… – она извлекла из лежащего рядом ридикюля чековую книжку, и у Йоджи моментально пересохло во рту. Им дадут денег? – Вот. Прошу вас, – Кикуно протянула Йоджи заполненный чек, и он постарался не смотреть на проставленную сумму.

– Спасибо.

– Если вам вдруг станет известно что-нибудь еще…

– Да, да, разумеется, – закивал Шульдих.

Они откланялись и направились за охранником к выходу. Прежде, чем свернуть за угол, Йоджи оглянулся на Такатори Кикуно: она сжимала в руках медальон, и на лице у нее были грусть и надежда.

 

 

– Ого! – присвистнул Шульдих. Стоило им сесть в машину, как Йоджи тут же вытащил подписанный Кикуно чек – сумма на нем впечатляла. – А ты еще не хотел за это браться! Только представь, сколько нам отвалят, если мы разыщем этого пропавшего пацана.

– Даже не рассчитывай, – покачал головой Йоджи. – В распоряжении ее деверя вся королевская конница, вся королевская рать. Как бы мы ни рвали жилы, полицию Токио нам не обставить.

– Кстати, про деверя. Ты заметил, как эта Кикуно?..

– Заметил, – Йоджи завел машину и двинулся вниз по улице.

– И что это значит?

– Откуда я знаю? Может, он подарил ей на свадьбу какую-то особенно уродливую вазу, и она его невзлюбила…

– Ладно, плевать. Что будем делать дальше?

– Хороший вопрос. – «Севен» вырулил на оживленный проспект и нырнул в поток машин. – Я по-прежнему не слишком хочу в это лезть…

– Но теперь у нас почти что есть клиентка! И она даже платит.

– Да, – вздохнул Йоджи, – это все усложняет. Ладно, для начала…

Для начала они обналичили чек и вернулись в контору.

На столе у Аски стояла корзина с цветами.

– Это что? – спросил Йоджи с подозрением.

– Это детектив Хонда, – сказала Аска. – Он прилагается к цветам вместе с ужином.

Шульдих присвистнул.

– И ты пойдешь? – удивился Йоджи.

– Разумеется, ты бы знал, куда он меня зовет. Мне срочно нужны прибавка к зарплате и новое платье. – Она протянула Йоджи руку. Тот крякнул, но все же выделил ей несколько купюр, которые Аска проворно спрятала в сумочку.

– Ты ведь понимаешь, он просто хочет тебя использовать, – сказал Йоджи. – И выведать у тебя информацию.

– Как думаешь, ты нужен этому Хонде достаточно сильно, чтобы он подарил мне собол **я**? – Аска припудрила нос, критически оглядела себя в зеркале и упорхнула за покупками.

– Женщины, – сказал Йоджи с горечью.

– Если бы этот Хонда пригласил в нормальный ресторан меня, я бы тоже пошел, – пожал плечами Шульдих.

– Тебе тоже нужно новое платье?

– Нет, но от прибавки – или хотя бы от зарплаты – я бы и впрямь не отказался.

– Ха.

В отсутствии Аски Йоджи вверил кофеварку Шульдиху. Получившийся кофе был не хуже, чем у Аски (если это можно было счесть достоинством). Они разлили его по кружкам, заперли офис и уединились в кабинете Йоджи.

– Итак… – Йоджи глотнул кофе и сморщился.

– Итак, мнимые детективы Хонда и Рин переходят в наступление.

– Напомни мне, чтобы я велел Аске не брать ключи от конторы на свидание.

– Думаешь, они захотят к нам влезть?

– Думаю. Найти ничего не найдут – мы очень кстати отдали медальон Такатори Кикуно – но мне не нравится мысль, что какие-то прощелыги будут у нас рыться.

– Правомерно, – Шульдих ополовинил свою кружку и слизал с губ кофейную пенку. – А с расследованием что?

– С расследованием… – Йоджи вытянул ноги.

– Мозговой штурм? – предложил Шульдих.

– Скорее мозговая осада. Ну ладно, давай.

– Связана ли Мацуока с похищением Мамори Такатору?

– Когда его похитили, она была еще совсем сопливой девчонкой. Так что вряд ли. Но что-то она точно знала.

– Аргументы?

– Фотография в медальоне – она ее сохранила. Если бы он попал к ней законным путем, к примеру, через перекупщика, она бы вставила туда свою или хотя бы вынула старую. Но она этого не сделала.

– И носила его, не снимая. Опасалась, что украдут?

– Или на кого-то давила. Мол, смотри, что у меня есть, я держу тебя за яйца.

– Значит, шантаж?

– Похоже на то.

– Но откуда у нее вообще взялся этот медальон?

Йоджи поболтал кружкой.

– Я все еще думаю, что она стащила его у кого-то из своих клиентов.

– Потому что знала, что это такое?

– Да.

– Нет, – покачал головой Шульдих. – Что-то не сходится. Сколько ей было? Двадцать пять? Двадцать шесть? Она могла заниматься проституцией довольно долго, но вряд ли так быстро выбилась в элиту и начала принимать влиятельных клиентов. Значит, медальон у нее, скорее всего, появился недавно, но ведь похищение произошло одиннадцать лет назад. Зачем тому, кто в нем замешан, все эти годы хранить у себя такую опасную вещь? Почему было не избавиться от нее сразу после похищения?

– Возможно, это что-то вроде трофея? – предположил Йоджи.

– Скальп поверженного врага? – хмыкнул Шульдих. – Возможно. Но тогда…

– Тогда у похитителя есть личные причины, чтобы ненавидеть Такатори Рэйджи. Вряд ли дело в Кикуно.

– Нужно проверить всех клиентов Мацуоки, – подытожил Шульдих. – И покопаться жизни Такатори Рэйджи. Опять пойдем читать таблоиды?

– Нет, – Йоджи выудил сигареты, сунул одну из них в рот и защелкал зажигалкой. – Пока что нет. Клиентов у Мацуоки хватало. Вряд ли мы за пару дней увидели всех. Нам нужен тот, кто помогал ей искать новых клиентов, улаживал всякие щекотливые вопросы и защищал ее перед властями.

– Сутенер.

– Покровитель.

– И как мы его найдем?

– Я… кое-кому позвоню. Возможно, мне помогут. Будем ждать.

На этом они и разошлись.

 

 

Звонок разбудил Йоджи ближе к трем часам. Какое-то время он непонимающе слушал, как мобильник бодро наяривает джей-рок, затем кое-как стряхнул с себя сонливость и буркнул в трубку:

– Будь проклят ты и все твои потомки до десятого колена. Кстати, кто это?

– Я, – донесся из динамика голос Шульдиха.

– Тогда до двадцатого.

– Ты, что ли, спишь?

– Спал. И собираюсь спать дальше, как только пошлю тебя нахрен и выключу телефон.

– Я тут подумал, – заметил Шульдих, словно Йоджи ничего не говорил. – Наша Мацуока была деловой женщиной, как считаешь?

– Ну и?

– Деловые женщины часто ведут рабочие записи. Приход, расход… Ты понимаешь, о чем я?

– Хочешь сказать, что у Мацуоки мог быть дневник – и что полиция до сих пор его не нашла?

– Вообще-то, про полицию я не уверен.

– Зато уверен я.

– Опять твои связи?

– Так, – сказал Йоджи вместо ответа и потер лицо, разгоняя остатки сна. – Ты сейчас где?

– Рядом с ее домом – пью горячий кофе.

– Мне тоже возьми. Буду через сорок пять минут. Постарайся не привлекать ненужного внимания.

– Сольюсь с темнотой. Давай быстрее.

Вообще-то, это было противозаконно. Йоджи размышлял об этом все время, пока принимал душ, влезал в штаны и свежую рубашку и гнал «Севен» по ночной автостраде. Если они полезут на опечатанное место преступления, и их поймают…

Но деньги, напомнил он себе, огромные деньги, которые Такатори Кикуно заплатит за любую информацию о сыне, – и имя, которое они сделают, если умудрятся распутать такое громкое дело. Плюс если они окажут услугу вице-премьер-министру Японии…

Потенциальная выгода значительно превышала возможный риск. Ну ладно.

Йоджи запарковал «Севен» в конце квартала, чтобы не нарушать сонную тишину ревом мотора, и отправился к дому Мацуоки. Шульдих стоял под фонарем.

– С чем, с чем ты слился? – спросил Йоджи вместо приветствия.

– Не нуди, – Шульдих протянул ему еще теплую банку кофе. – Четыре утра, кто меня тут увидит.

Йоджи сделал несколько длинных глотков. Кофе был очень крепким и очень сладким – самое то, что нужно после безбожно ранней побудки. Шульдих в который уже раз доказал свою сообразительность.

– Ладно, пойдем. Перчатки у тебя есть?

– Обижаешь, – Шульдих продемонстрировал ему пару ярко-розовых хозяйственных перчаток.

– Надевай.

Йоджи натянул свои, кожаные, и достал из кармана связку отмычек. Они прошли через калитку и направились к дому, сбивая росу с окаймлявшей дорожку травы. Висящий над дверью фонарь освещал черно-желтую заградительную ленту.

– Ну, приступим, – Йоджи сорвал ее, сунул Шульдиху фонарик и склонился над замочной скважиной. Замок был непростым, и над ним пришлось изрядно попотеть. Наконец раздался щелчок, и дверь открылась.

– Ну наконец-то, – выдохнул Шульдих, – я все ожидал, что к нам нагрянет какой-нибудь не в меру бдительный сосед. Соврать тогда было бы ой как непросто.

– Сплюнь. – Йоджи осторожно вошел в темную прихожую. – Иди вперед или отдай фонарик.

Шульдих хмыкнул, но пошел первым.

– Есть идеи, где стоит искать в первую очередь?

– Вряд ли она держала записи на видном месте – с такой-то щекотливой профессией. Нам нужен тайник. С хорошим, быстрым доступом – но при этом достаточно надежный.

– Тогда спальня отпадает.

Они обыскали кухню, гостиную и гостевые комнаты.

– Я вот недавно читал какой-то шпионский роман, – поделился Шульдих, когда они перерывали кабинет, – так там графиня спрятала компрометирующие письма в полую ножку стола.

– Шпионские романы обычно имеют мало общего с реальной жизнью, – сказал Йоджи.

На всякий случай они все же проверили ножки письменного стола – и переключились на ящики. Дневник (или что-то, очень похожее), нашлось в самом нижнем, под фальшивым дном, которое они обнаружили совершенно случайно.

– Кажется, нам безбожно везет, – заметил Йоджи, вытаскивая из углубления толстую тетрадь. – Не к добру. Того и глядишь, случится какое-нибудь дерьмо.

– Тогда давай сматываться – и побыстрее.

 

 

В контору они добрались к семи, перекусив по пути в круглосуточной кафешке. Дневник Мацуоки жег Йоджи руки. Ему хотелось поскорее просмотреть записи, которые могли содержать разгадку двойного убийства – и похищения одиннадцатилетней давности.

– И бог знает, чего еще, – проворчал Шульдих, которому он признался в своем нетерпении. – Жрицы любви, они такие. Слушай, давай с собой еще этих блинчиков возьмем – там до обеда читать, не меньше.

Прагматизм в Шульдихе удивительным образом сочетался с благородным безумием, и Йоджи подумалось, что, возможно, – возможно! – Шульдих и вправду подходит для работы детектива.

В конторе их, к удивлению Йоджи, уже ждала Аска. Платье на ней было очень откровенное – и совершенно неподходящее для работы.

– То есть дома ты не ночевала, – кисло сделал вывод Йоджи.

– Угадал, – подтвердила Аска радостно.

– Это не догадки, это дедукция.

– Оно того стоило? – Шульдих принял из рук Аски кофе, попутно заглянул ей в декольте и остался очень доволен увиденным.

– Да, и не только по очевидным причинам. Этот твой детектив Хонда на самом деле Хонджо Юуши.

– Тот самый Хонджо? – присвистнул Йоджи. – Ну надо же.

– Когда он уснул, я проверила его бумажник, – похвасталась Аска. – Ты должен дать мне премию.

– Я уже дал, – напомнил Йоджи. – Ты потратила ее на платье.

– Тогда я хочу надбавку за сверхурочные.

Йоджи вздохнул и вручил ей несколько сложенных купюр.

– Он ничего не заподозрил?

– Разумеется, нет. Спал, как убитый.

– Что ты с ним сделала? – спросил Шульдих заинтригованно. – И можешь ли повторить это со мной?

– Унаследуй несколько миллионов, и я подумаю.

– Между прочим, я очень хорош. Ты даже не знаешь, что теряешь.

– И не узнает. Аска не спит с коллегами.

– Ну, официально ты меня еще не нанял.

– И не найму, если ты немедленно не заткнешься и не отправишься работать. Аска, марш переодеваться. Если ты останешься в этом платье, мы не сможем сосредоточиться.

Аска послала ему воздушный поцелуй, взяла сумочку и направилась к выходу. Йоджи с Шульдихом проводили ее одобрительными взглядами.

– Дай ей еще премию, – посоветовал Шульдих. – Пусть купит такое же для офиса.

– Тогда ты станешь совершенно бесполезен. Мы станем. Пойдем, нас ждет криминальное чтиво.

Йоджи сказал это в шутку, но чтиво и вправду оказалось криминальней некуда. Дневник Мацуоки они отложили уже глубоким вечером, переглянулись, и Шульдих вдруг спросил:

– У тебя так с каждым делом?

– В основном я ищу собачек, – вздохнул Йоджи. – И, по правде говоря, предпочел бы искать и дальше. Эта история чем дальше, тем больше воняет.

Мацуока писала много и пространно. Дневник охватывал несколько лет: личных заметок в нем почти что не было. Деловая женщина Мацуока описывала своих клиентов, их сексуальные и прочие пристрастия, привычки – все, что могло представлять хоть какую-то ценность с точки зрения выгоды.

Однако к середине дневника тон записей менялся.

 _«Сегодня Король предложил работать на него,_ – писала Мацуока. Ровные, аккуратные значки иероглифов ложились в столбцы. – _Это может быть опасно, но мне не хочется с ним ссориться, к тому же, такая работа обещает немалые деньги. Пожалуй, соглашусь»._

Мацуока продолжала ублажать влиятельных людей и между делом собирала информацию, которую потом передавала таинственному Королю. Как он использовал эти данные, она не знала, но подозрения у нее были – и совершенно неприглядные.

Со временем Король начал больше ей доверять и познакомил с другими – в частности, со Слоном, который по описанию очень походил на Ширасаги.

– Теперь хотя бы ясно, откуда она его знает, – заметил Шульдих, когда они дочитали до этого места.

Кроме Слона, были еще Конь («Это наверняка Хонджо») и Ладья, с которым тот почти всегда работал в паре («А это, скорее всего, наш детектив Рин»). Сама Мацуока чаще всего контактировала со Слоном. Тот работал на Короля уже не первый год и за это время успел узнать о своем покровителе много чего интересного. Слон Ширасаги подозревал, что Король замешан в похищении Такатори Мамору, надеялся раздобыть доказательства его причастности и хорошо на этом нажиться. Он пригласил Мацуоку в долю, та согласилась и даже сумела заполучить медальон. Посчитав, что основную работу проделала именно она, Мацуока отказалась передавать медальон Слону и принялась шантажировать Короля.

– Очень, очень решительная женщина, – заметил Шульдих одобрительно. – Особенно для проститутки.

– Вот-вот. Наверное, Ширасаги решил, что она нашла себе другого помощника, и захотел выяснить, кого именно. Возможно, той ночью он явился к ней, чтобы попытаться возродить их сотрудничество. Король мог начать его подозревать и одним махом отделался от обоих.

– Правдоподобная версия, – согласился Шульдих. – Король, судя по описанию, парень далеко не промах. Как думаешь, это может быть наш братец-полицейский комиссар? По описанию подходит.

– И снова первая заповедь детектива.

– Ну, хорошо-хорошо. Тем более, что это сейчас не самое интересное.

– Ага. – Йоджи открыл дневник на странице, помеченной желтой клейкой полоской, и зачитал вслух: – _«Сегодня я встретилась с Такатори Мамору, и мы немного поболтали. Он ничего не помнит о прошлом – ни о похищении, ни о своей настоящей семье»._ И дата – ты ведь помнишь эту дату? – он толкнул дневник к Шульдиху.

– Второй день нашей слежки, – произнес Шульдих возбужденно. – Я уже чувствую запах денег!

– Вот именно, – Йоджи подошел к картотеке, извлек тощую папку, озаглавленную «Расследование для Ширасаги Рэйичи», и вытащил из нее несколько исписанных листов. – Давай посмотрим. День два.

Шульдих склонился над столом, и они принялись внимательно изучать записи о слежке.

– Не этот… не этот… и уж совершенно точно не этот, – Йоджи медленно вел пальцем по странице.

– А, может…

– Издеваешься? Это не он. Слишком старый.

– А…

– И не он.

– Но больше никого нету!

– Да, – пробормотал Йоджи. – В этом-то как раз вся и проблема.

Они еще раз перечитали запись в дневнике, опять проверили даты и список.

– Мы что-то упускаем. – Йоджи привычно сунул в рот сигарету. Шульдих молча протянул руку к пачке. Йоджи закурил и передал ему зажигалку. – Даже если ты начнешь курить, это не сделает тебя крутым детективом.

Шульдих пожал плечами.

– Может, их взаимодействие с Такатори Мамору было настолько беглым, что мы просто не внесли его в список?

– Она должна была с ним разговаривать, – возразил Йоджи. – Раз уж так уверенно пишет, что он ничего не помнит.

– Хм… – Шульдих почесал кончик носа. – А ее клиенты точно не?..

– Возрастной ценз, – вздохнул Йоджи. – Такатори Мамору должно быть шестнадцать, им – раза в три-четыре больше. – Он подтащил к себе записи и принялся уныло их изучать.

– Было бы проще, будь здесь что-то необычное, – сказал Шульдих. – Тогда бы сразу стало ясно: вот он, наш клиент. Но необычного тут…

– Ну конечно же! – Йоджи расширившимися глазами уставился на исписанные листы. – Ну конечно же, необычное! – в порыве чувств он хлопнул Шульдиха по спине. – Так и знал, что я не зря перевожу на тебя кофе и сигареты.

– Это само собой. Хотя я все еще не понимаю.

– Цветы! Видишь? – Йоджи ткнул пальцем в строчку «Цветочный магазин «Котенок в доме», розы». – Мацуока зашла туда купить букет. Но такие женщины, как она, никогда не покупают себе цветов сами. Это непреложный закон, поверь мне!

– Думаешь…

– Она проторчала в магазине около получаса – выбирала цветы и болтала с мальчишкой-флористом.

– Вот черт! – Шульдих возбужденно взмахнул сигаретой и случайно стряхнул пепел в фикус. – Кажется, все и вправду сходится! Как там, – он еще раз пробежал глазами по записям, – «Котенок в доме»? Едем!

 

 

Цветочный магазин «Котенок в доме» выглядел зеленым оазисом посреди пропыленного городского квартала. Небольшой пятачок брусчатки у входа был заставлен пальмами, растениями в кадках и садовыми гномами. Зелень опрыскивал молодой флорист – они присматривались к нему несколько долгих минут, затем Йоджи разочарованно покачал головой:

– Не он. Этому лет девятнадцать. Нам нужен кто-то помоложе.

– Тогда пойдем внутрь.

Внутри было не протолкнуться от школьниц. Часть из них толпилась у кассы, еще часть – осаждала рабочий стол, за которым хмурого вида парень собирал букеты.

– С кого начнем? – спросил Йоджи: за покупательницами (или это были поклонницы?) флористов было почти не разглядеть.

– Давай с того злыдня, с букетами.

Они протолкались к столу.

– Здравствуйте! Вы не могли бы… – начал Йоджи. С виду флористу было около двадцати. Не тот, понял Йоджи.

– Если ничего не покупаете, то убирайтесь, – перебил флорист.

– Кья-а-а-а! Ран-сама! – захихикали школьницы. – Ран-сама сердится!

– А по-моему, Ран-сама просто охренел, – хмыкнул Шульдих. – Повежливей нельзя? Вдруг мы оптовые покупатели?

Хмурый флорист – Ран – одарил их недоверчивым взглядом.

– Что вам показать?

– Не что – кого, – зубасто ухмыльнулся Шульдих. – У вас тут есть кто-нибудь помоложе? Лет шестнадцати? Хотя бы на вид?

Ран махнул рукой в сторону школьниц:

– Выбирайте.

– Что здесь происходит, братик Ран? – раздался чей-то голос. Йоджи обернулся: через толпу к ним проталкивался смазливый подросток с высветленными волосами.

– Как думаешь, этот? – спросил Шульдих, не трудясь понизить голос. – На вид подходит.

– Вроде этот… Спасибо, – сказал Йоджи Рану, – кажется, мы уже нашли, кого искали.

– Не так быстро! – тот угрожающе взмахнул ножницами. – Что вам нужно от моего брата?!

– Родного брата? – спросил Шульдих вкрадчиво. – Что-то вы не очень похожи.

Вместо ответа Ран сунул ему под нос оттопыренный средний палец.

– Немного грубо, но в целом верно, – вздохнул подросток. – Простите, но если вы не собираетесь ничего покупать, то вам придется уйти.

– Черта с два, пацан! – покачал головой Шульдих.

– Немного грубо, но в целом верно, – Йоджи потянулся за сигаретами. – Боюсь, парень, у нас к тебе разговор.

 

 

– Да, меня действительно усыновили – два года назад, но я не понимаю, какое отношение это имеет к вам или к кому-либо еще. – Смазливого подростка звали Оми. Помимо него, при разговоре присутствовали Ран и флорист, который трудился над пальмами, – Кен.

Йоджи извлек из бумажника удостоверение и бросил на стол.

– Частный детектив Кудо Йоджи, – прочитал Оми и удивленно округлил глаза.

– А оно точно настоящее? – спросил Кен. – А то по телеку показывают всякое…

– Можешь попробовать на зуб, – хмыкнул Йоджи. Ран смерил его хмурым взглядом. – Ну, хорошо-хорошо. Можете справиться обо мне в полиции. Я назову участки.

Йоджи ожидал, что эти слова внушат им доверие, но Ран действительно настоял на проверке. Телефоны участков он узнавал через справочную, чтобы исключить даже малейшую возможность подлога. Йоджи курил сигарету за сигаретой и слушал, как Ран – весьма нелестно – описывает его одному полицейскому за другим.

Наконец тот опустил трубку на рычаг и ткнул пальцем в Шульдиха:

– Этого они не знают.

– Я его новый напарник, – пояснил Шульдих. – Йоджи может за меня поручиться.

– Хн, – Ран смерил их еще одним неприязненным взглядом.

– Допустим, – сказал Кен. Улыбка его выглядела доброжелательной, но глаза были холодными и недоверчивыми. – И что же вам нужно от Оми?

– А ты кто такой?

– Друг.

– Оми?

– Семьи.

– И даже его? – Шульдих недоверчиво кивнул на Рана. – Ну ты ловкач.

– Спасибо, – Кен еле заметно склонил голову. – И все-таки?

– Несколько дней назад, – Йоджи снова покопался в бумажнике и извлек фотографию Мацуоки, – к вам приходила вот эта женщина. Я хочу знать, с кем она разговаривала и какие вопросы задавала.

Цветочники сгрудились у стола и какое-то время пристально рассматривали снимок.

– В то, что вы ее забыли, я не верю, – сказал Йоджи.

– Она действительно приходила к нам на этой неделе, – медленно произнес Оми. – Но никаких вопросов не задавала. Купила цветы и ушла. Очень милая дама.

– Но ты же не молча выбирал ей цветы? – вклинился Шульдих. – О чем-то же вы разговаривали?

– Да, ну, – отмахнулся Оми. – О всякой ерунде. Главным образом… – его глаза вдруг потрясенно расширились. – О моей семье и приюте.

– О твоей семье? – сделал стойку Йоджи.

– О приюте? – отозвался следом за ним Шульдих.

Вид у Оми стал совершенно несчастный.

– Это не тайна – мы никогда особо не скрывали…

– Да все в порядке, мелкий, никто тебя ни в чем не винит, – успокоил Кен.

Ран молча похлопал Оми по спине.

– Почему бы, – предложил Йоджи, – тебе не рассказать нам то, что ты рассказал ей?

– Ну… – Оми оглянулся на Рана с Кеном, дождался согласных кивков и продолжил: – Ну хорошо.

Рассказ его получился кратким, но содержательным – Оми обладал замечательной способностью излагать все четко и доступно. Талант, восхитился Йоджи, внимательно слушая его историю.

До четырнадцати лет Оми Фуджимия был Оми Цукиено и проживал в приюте Святого Марка вместе с целой кучей прочих сирот. Туда он попал в возрасте пяти лет – или около того: ни имени, ни возраста, ни тем более своих родителей Оми не помнил. Беспризорников в приюте хватало, и еще один не особенно кого-то удивил.

Когда он уже махнул рукой на надежду попасть в нормальную семью, его усыновила чета Фуджимия, у которых к тому времени уже были дети – сын Ран и дочь Ая. Безоблачное счастье Оми продлилось недолго – из-за неудачных вложений и неумелого менеджмента Фуджимия обанкротились. Отчаявшиеся родители пошли на двойное самоубийство. Аю вскоре после этого сбила машина, она впала в кому и оказалась в больнице.

– Мы присматриваем за ней – втроем, – пояснил Оми, с теплотой оглянувшись на брата и Кена.

– А тебе-то с этого какая выгода, а, друг семьи? – спросил Шульдих у Кена.

– Мы с Кеном вместе росли в приюте, – Оми укоризненно посмотрел на Шульдиха. – Он мне как брат – еще один.

– Вот именно, – отозвался Йоджи. – К тому же, нас с тобой это совершенно не касается. Так что угомонись.

Шульдих пожал плечами.

– Больше ты ей ничего не рассказывал? – Йоджи посмотрел на Оми. Тот ненадолго задумался, затем покачал головой.

– Хорошо.

– Может, теперь вы наконец скажете, кто эта женщина и что ей было нужно? – спросил Кен. Ран молча кивнул.

– Вообще-то, это тайна следствия, – сказал Йоджи, и Ран тут же сжал кулаки. – Вот что вам нужно знать: эта женщина считала, что Оми украли у родителей, считала, что знает, кто это сделал, и собиралась их шантажировать.

– Считала? – повторил Оми. – В прошедшем времени?

– Вот именно. На днях ее нашли убитой в собственном доме – с еще одним таким же умником.

– Как видите, – сказал Шульдих, – это весьма опасное дело, и лучше в него не лезть.

– Да мы и не собирались, – сказал Кен.

– Но эта женщина действительно знала настоящих родителей Оми? – спросил вдруг Ран. Лицо его ничего не выражало, но, очевидно, Оми давно уже научился угадывать его чувства по еле заметным морщинам на лбу, опущенным уголкам губ и боги знают, чему еще.

– Нет, братик Ран! Моя семья – это ты, Ая и Кен!

– Никто тебя не выгоняет, – сказал Кен. – Но если тебя и впрямь похитили, то, может, твои родители – не такие уж плохие люди, и имеет смысл хотя бы познакомиться.

– Не хочу, – буркнул Оми.

– Оми, – укорил Ран.

– Он хочет сказать: «Не будь засранцем», – перевел Кен, – но слишком тебя любит, чтобы и вправду это сделать.

– Но… – насупился Оми.

– Вот и отлично! – хлопнул в ладоши Кен. – Так кто, вы говорили, его родители? – обернулся он к Йоджи.

– Я? – хмыкнул тот. – Я ничего не говорил.

– Но скажете?

– Сперва нам нужно кое-что проверить. И если все подтвердится…

– Сколько нужно времени на эту вашу проверку? – спросил Ран.

– День, быть может, два. Если не повезет, то три, – сказал Шульдих. – А если все сложится совсем дерьмово, то не меньше недели.

– Неделя, хорошо, – кивнул Ран. – Но по истечении этой недели мы хотели бы получить интересующие нас ответы.

– Само собой хотели бы, – согласился Йоджи. Ему было интересно, заметят ли они, что он так ничего им и не пообещал.

Цветочники переглянулись, и Йоджи понял: заметили.

– В случае чего, мы знаем, где вас искать, – сказал Ран хмуро.

– Не вопрос, – Йоджи одарил его широкой улыбкой. – Приходите! Наша секретарша с радостью напоит вас кофе.

Шульдих картинно передернулся. Ран сузил глаза.

– Что ж, мы, наверное, пойдем. А вы…

– Да-а? – протянул Кен.

– Будьте осторожнее. История эта, конечно, давняя, но может быть, что двойное убийство – это только начало.

 

 

– Почему ты не захотел рассказать им о Такатори? – спросил Шульдих, как только они вышли из магазина. – И какая еще проверка? Вон он, пропавший наследник вице-премьер-министра, хватай в охапку и тащи.

– Ты так уверен, что это он?

– Ну, – заколебался Шульдих. – По-моему, он здорово похож на Кикуно.

– О?

– Точнее, просто на девочку. Глаза на пол-лица, рот опять таки… Впрочем, это уже не наша забота. Существует тест ДНК, и уж он-то наверняка…

– Да, – пробормотал Йоджи задумчиво, – уж он-то наверняка.

Он полез в карман и вытащил почти пустую пачку «Майлд Севена». Очевидно, за прошедшие несколько дней Шульдих неплохо наловчился разбираться в его привычках, потому что нахмурился и ткнул в Йоджи пальцем:

– Ты куришь.

– Ага.

– Ты куришь, значит, тебе что-то не нравится!

– И тут ты тоже угадал.

– Но что?

– Все это, – вздохнул Йоджи. – Вся эта история. От нее буквально-таки разит.

– Да? – Шульдих взял у него сигарету и сделал несколько затяжек. – А я вот ничего такого не вижу. По-моему, нам просто везет.

– В работе детектива везению нет места, – покачал головой Йоджи. – Ты бы знал, пробудь ты им дольше. Только адский труд и куча беготни – и для таких результатов мы слишком мало побегали.

– Ты все усложняешь, – можаловался Шульдих.

– Возможно. А возможно, и нет. Вот что, – Йоджи протянул руку за сигаретой, докурил ее и метким щелчком отправил в урну. – Мы отправимся в приют Святого Марка.

– Но зачем?! Это же пустая трата времени!

– Там будет видно. Поехали.

 

 

Как следовало из названия, приют Святого Марка был католическим и управлялся монахинями. Одна из сестер, сухая дама в годах, встретила их у ворот и после непродолжительных расспросов согласилась провести к настоятельнице.

Йоджи, плохо знакомый с католической традицией Йоджи ожидал, что их проведут в сумрачную келью с охапкой соломы, кучей розог и (чем черт не шутит) железной девой, но кабинет настоятельницы оказался светлым и уютным. Чисто выбеленные стены покрывали неумелые детские рисунки и многочисленные фотографии. Позади стола висело деревянное распятие, на которое Шульдих почтительно перекрестился.

– Слава Иисусу, – поприветствовала их настоятельница, седовласая женщина в темном монашеском облачении.

– Э… да, – отозвался Йоджи неловко. – Слава.

– Что вас к нам привело?

– Я – частный детектив, а это мой напарник. Мы хотели бы задать несколько вопросов об одном из ваших бывших воспитанников.

– Вот как, – улыбнулась настоятельница. – Тогда позвольте предложить вам чаю.

Они позволили и провели весьма приятных полчаса, уплетая монастырские булочки с тмином, пока настоятельница рассказывала о приюте и его обитателях.

– Так о ком вы хотели поговорить? – спросила она, снова наполняя чашку Йоджи.

– Фуджимия Оми. Вам он был знаком как Цукиено Оми.

– Да, разумеется, отлично помню Оми. Его усыновили около двух лет назад. Мы надеялись, что бедный ребенок наконец вкусит заслуженного счастья, но увы… Его новая семья… Такая трагедия…

– Да-да, – прервал ее Йоджи, – мы знаем.

Шульдих в присутствии монахинь преисполнился почтительности и не раскрывал рта. Разговор пришлось вести Йоджи.

– Но почему вы им интересуетесь? Он что-то натворил?

– А мог? – осведомился Йоджи живо.

– Нет, – покачала головой настоятельница. – На удивление хороший ребенок.

– Вот как.

– Да. Знаете…

Настоятельница пустилась в воспоминания. Если верить ей, Оми был вежливым и спокойным мальчиком, который практически никогда не давал повода его ругать. Он обладал живым умом, отлично учился, хорошо ладил с другими детьми, часто помогал монахиням.

– У него были близкие друзья? – спросил Йоджи, вгрызаясь в очередную тминную булочку.

– Да, Хидака Кен. Тоже очень хороший мальчик. Ему пророчили блестящее будущее в спорте – он, знаете ли, отлично показал себя в юниорской футбольной лиге – но из-за травмы был вынужден бросить игру. Сейчас он работает в цветочном магазине – вместе с Оми, кстати говоря – но все равно часто заглядывает к нам, помогает с детьми и даже делает пожертвования. Мы все им очень гордимся.

– Еще бы, – улыбнулся Йоджи. – Но давайте вернемся к Оми.

– Вы так и не сказали, почему он вас интересует, – настоятельница смерила его неожиданно проницательным взглядом, и Йоджи подумал, что прожитые годы ничуть не притупили остроты ее ума – скорее наоборот.

– Вы правы, не сказал. Понимаете ли… – Йоджи тщательно подбирал слова. – Мы с напарником расследуем дело о двойном убийстве, и у нас есть причины подозревать, что Оми как-то с ним связан… О, нет, сам он к нему не причастен, – добавил Йоджи поспешно, поскольку взгляд настоятельницы стал враждебным. – Но мы полагаем, что оно как-то связано с его появлением в приюте. Точнее, с жизнью до этого.

– Но ведь тогда он был еще совсем ребенком. Что такого он мог…

– Мы полагаем, что его похитили, и что похитители до сих пор не пойманы.

– Вот как, – произнесла настоятельница медленно. – Да, это скверно. Но чего вы хотите от меня? Я вряд ли смогу рассказать вам что-нибудь полезное.

– Как знать. Но если бы вы согласились ответить на несколько вопросов…

– Спрашивайте.

– Когда именно Оми появился в приюте?

– Хм… – настоятельница извлекла из ящика стола толстый журнал и сверилась с записями. – Десять лет назад, пятого мая. Его привела полиция. Бедный ребенок просто слонялся по улицам и ничего о себе не помнил.

Пятого мая, прикинул Йоджи. Пятого мая – это через полгода после официального прекращения поисков.

– Скажите, когда он к вам попал, не было ли на нем золотого кулона с Каннон?

– Нет, – покачала головой настоятельница. – Совершенно точно нет. Такая приметная вещь… Я бы запомнила.

– Хорошо. Оми провел у вас восемь лет. Неужели за все это время никто не пытался его усыновить? Не проявлял к нему интереса?

– Ну, знаете, как это бывает, – вздохнула настоятельница. – Всем подавай младенцев. Мало кто хочет брать в семью взрослых детей.

– Неужели не было совсем никого?

– Я не… – настоятельница вдруг нахмурилась. – Вы знаете, на самом деле это очень интересно. Была одна женщина… Бизнес-леди, как их называют. Мужа у нее не было, но она очень хотела ребенка, правда, все никак не могла решиться на усыновление. Работа отнимала у нее много времени, и она была не уверена, что сможет уделять ребенку достаточно внимания. Материальное благополучие – это еще не все. Она ходила к нам несколько лет. Активно интересовалась нашими воспитанниками, у нее даже было несколько любимцев – в том числе и Оми. Мы все надеялись… Но нет. Потом его усыновили Фуджимия, и она вдруг перестала приходить. Да, это странно, – сказала настоятельница, наморщив лоб. – Очень странно.

– Вы случайно не помните, как звали эту женщину? – спросил Йоджи.

– Отлично помню. Хамада Арису.

– Вы не могли бы ее описать?

– Я могу даже кое-что получше, – улыбнулась настоятельница. – У меня есть ее фотография. Осталась после детского праздника. На самом деле снимков несколько, но приличный всего один – Хамада-сан не любила фотографироваться. – Она подошла к стеллажу, заставленному папками, немного покопалась и наконец выудила альбом, помеченный соответствующим годом. – Вот, это первое причастие, – принялась рассказывать она, осторожно листая страницы. – Это пикник, а вот наконец и детский праздник. Вот она, видите, в красном костюме? И с красными же волосами? И вот тут тоже.

Разглядеть таинственную Хамаду Арису было непросто, она как будто сознательно противилась попыткам фотографа ее запечатлеть – то отворачивалась, то опускала голову, то пряталась среди детей. Было настоящим чудом, что монахини смогли сделать хоть один приличный снимок.

Но они смогли – и если бы Йоджи чуть хуже владел собой, то потрясенно бы присвистнул.

«Господи Иисусе, – подумал он, – я в тебя не верю, но спасибо».

– Я могу позаимствовать у вас на время это фото? – спросил он у настоятельницы.

– Разумеется. У нас остались электронные копии.

– Замечательно, – Йоджи осторожно вынул фотографию из альбома и сунул в бумажник.

– Если я могу помочь вам чем-нибудь еще… – начала было настоятельница.

– Спасибо, но вы уже и так значительно облегчили нам работу.

– Вот как, – настоятельница опустила взгляд на фотоальбом: Хамада Арису в облаке пышных красных локонов отказывалась встречаться с ней глазами.

 

 

– Ладно, рассказывай, – Шульдих ткнул Йоджи локтем, едва они уселись в «Севен». – Что все это значит и кто такая эта Хамада Арису? Она точно связана с нашим делом? Я о ней впервые слышу.

– Это потому что никакой Хамады Арису не существует. На самом деле ее зовут Китала Ханаэ, и ты не слышал о ней только потому, что трудишься на ниве частного сыска меньше двух недель.

– Не томи.

– Если вкратце, то она личный помощник комиссара полиции Такатори Шуичи. В прессе не появляется, но все, кто надо, ее знают. Ни одно из по-настоящему важных дел Такатори Шуичи без нее не обходится, уж можешь мне поверить.

– Серый кардинал? – присвистнул Шульдих.

– Скорее леди Винтер.

– А ты уверен, что это точно она?

– Она.

– Описание из дневника, частые визиты к Мацуоке – и теперь вот это. У нас есть уже три ниточки, которые ведут к Такатори Шуичи. Но ведь Оми его племянник.

– Ты еще скажи: но он ведь комиссар полиции! – фыркнул Йоджи.

– Хм, верно. И что мы будем делать теперь?

– Теперь, – сказал Йоджи, вливаясь в транспортный поток, – мы примем все возможные меры предосторожности.

– А…

– И невозможные тоже.

– Предупредим Аску?

– Предупредим Оми. И его старших братьев.

 

 

«Котенок в доме» заканчивал работу. Пальмы и прочая растительность кочевали внутрь, жалюзи были опущены.

– Снова вы? – удивился Кен, сгружая на стол особо разлапистое растение. – Пришли похвастаться успешно раскрытым делом?

– Пришли дать хороший совет, – ответил в тон ему Йоджи. – Созывай своих братьев.

– Или кто там тебе Ран, – ввернул Шульдих.

Кен смерил их настороженным взглядом, затем направился в подсобку, откуда и вернулся с двумя остальными.

– И что же это за совет? – сразу взял быка за рога Ран.

– Сначала вопрос: вы видели эту женщину? Когда? Где? – Йоджи ткнул в цветочников снимком из приюта. – Я не верю, что вы ее не помните.

– О боже, – пробормотал Кен, – еще одна женщина, которую невозможно забыть. Где вы их берете? Это… – он вгляделся в фотографию. – Стоп. Это же Хамада-сан.

– Хамада Арису-сан, – подтвердил Оми. – Я знаю ее еще по приюту – она хотела меня усыновить. Ну, – он замялся, – не именно меня, но хотела. Когда мы начали работать в «Котенке», она случайно заглянула сюда за цветами стала и нашей постоянной покупательницей.

– И часто она к вам приходит? – спросил Шульдих.

– Ну, – прикинул Оми, – раз в две недели, иногда чаще, иногда реже.

– А что? – хмуро спросил Ран.

– Значит так, – Йоджи обвел их предельно серьезным взглядом, – с этой Хамадой-сан никуда не ходить, наедине не оставаться и еды-питья у нее не брать.

Оми разинул рот.

– Вы что же, хотите сказать…

Ран с Кеном обменялись быстрыми взглядами.

– Ладно.

– Вот и хорошо, – кивнул Йоджи. – Не паникуйте и наслаждайтесь тихим семейным вечером. Вполне возможно, что уже завтра к вам нагрянут со знакомством возможные родители и прочие родственники.

Оми поджал губы. Заметив это, Кен взъерошил ему волосы на макушке.

– Не дуйся, мелкий. Новые родственники это всегда хорошо. Даже безумный двоюродный дядя, который выходит на улицу в одних подштанниках, тоже в плюс.

Оми нехотя кивнул, но довольным все равно не выглядел.

 

 

– Куда мы сейчас? – спросил Шульдих, когда они вышли из цветочного магазина. – К вице-премьер-министру?

– В контору, – покачал головой Йоджи. – Выпьем кофе, прочистим мозги, подведем итоги.

– Мне нравится ход твоих мыслей, – вздохнул Шульдих, – за исключением кофе.

– Когда ты станешь полноценным партнером, тебе придется его не только пить, но еще и хвалить.

– Всегда знал, что частный сыск – работа черная и неблагодарная.

Аска сидела в конторе, смотрелась в зеркальце и пудрила нос. Платье на ней было строгое, даже пуританское, с подолом в пол.

– Все? – спросил Йоджи с надеждой. – Конец? Он тебя использовал и бросил?

– Каков мерзавец, – поддакнул Шульдих.

– Ни боже мой, – самодовольно откликнулась Аска. – Сегодня Юуши ведет меня в театр.

– И снова повторю: каков мерзавец, – хмыкнул Шульдих.

Аска погрозила ему пальцем и уже собралась было что-то сказать, как дверь распахнулась, и на пороге появился расфранченный Хонджо Юуши.

– Дорогая, ты готова? – он поцеловал Аске пальчики и даже помог набросить на плечи шелковый палантин. Йоджи с Шульдихом он удостоил двумя беглыми кивками и больше на них внимания не обращал.

Йоджи тут же решил, что испытывает к нему неприязнь не только по профессиональным причинам.

После того, как Хонджо и Аска ушли, Йоджи с Шульдихом еще какое-то время продолжали таращиться на дверь.

– Что-то он слишком вжился в роль, – сказал Шульдих наконец.

– Аскины чары, – сказал Йоджи. – Ну или им позарез нужна информация, и они надеются выдоить из нее хоть что-нибудь полезное.

– Да, но театр? – Шульдих сморщил нос.

– Кажется, Аска имеет реальный шанс получить свои соболя. – Йоджи бросил на стол сверток с шоколадными рогаликами, за которыми они заглянули по пути. – Ладно, давай работать.

– Давай, – Шульдих завозился с кофеваркой.

Йоджи вытряс из кружек высохшую кофейную гущу и вытащил сигареты.

– Итак, что нам известно. Десять лет назад неизвестный или неизвестные похищают Такатори Мамору, попутно убив его гувернантку. Влиятельный папаша отказывается платить выкуп, и ребенок исчезает. Никакие поиски ни к чему не приводят. Через полгода после их прекращения он попадает в приют под именем Цукиено Оми и совершенно ничего не помнит о своей прошлой жизни. Важная деталь. Кулона с Каннон на нем нет. Дальше. Шумиха с похищением уже поутихла, Такатори Мамору неофициально признан умершим, а потому ребенка не узнают. Со временем им начинает интересоваться личный помощник комиссара полиции, которая (в отличие от обывателей) должна была понять, кто это, но почему-то не поняла. Эта же личный помощник продолжает годами таскаться в приют, но перестает это делать, как только Оми усыновляют. Через какое-то время она снова появляется в его жизни, предположительно случайно.

– Что-то не верю я в такие случайности, – буркнул Шульдих.

– Я тоже, но давай думать дальше. Между тем один из клиентов элитной проститутки Мацуоки Чие, таинственный Король, предлагает ей собирать для него информацию и выполнять другую мелкую работу. Через Короля Мацуока знакомится с Ширасаги Рэйичи, коммивояжером средней руки, который перерывает немало грязного белья и получает ценную информацию о похищенном Такатори Мамору. Ширасаги заручается содействием Мацуоки, и та похищает у своего покровителя медальон. Можно предположить, что его когда-то забрали у Такатори Мамору и по какой-то причине сохранили. Мацуока начинает шантажировать Короля, и тот избавляется и от нее, и от ее сообщника.

– И тут в дело вступаем мы, – сказал Шульдих.

– И тут в дело вступаем мы, – согласился Йоджи. – И нам не позавидуешь.

– Да ладно, – отмахнулся Шульдих. – От кулона мы избавились, а кроме него, у нас только догадки. За догадки не убивают.

– Ты удивишься, – пробормотал Йоджи.

– И все-таки, – Шульдих разлил по кружкам дымящийся кофе, – мы практически распутали это дело. И похищение тоже. Нам положены деньги! Нам положена слава!

– У нас слишком мало доказательств. Наш подозреваемый – комиссар полиции и брат видного политика.

– Не думаю, что видный политик станет его выгораживать, когда узнает, что тот замешан в похищении его сына.

– Возможно, – сказал Йоджи задумчиво. – Но…

– Но?

– Все зависит от того, для кого Такатори Шуичи – если это все-таки он – добывал грязную информацию. Если для братца, тот может и презреть свои родительские чувства.

– Да иди ты!

– Политика, Шульдих, политика и жажда власти. Если уж на то пошло, мы с тобой не можем быть уверены, что Такатори Рэйджи не приложил лапу к похищению сына, чтобы поднять рейтинг. Тогда он, помнится, неплохо нажился на своем горе.

Шульдих покачал головой:

– Вряд ли. Кикуно не притворялась.

– Нет, Кикуно – нет. – Йоджи выделил голосом имя Кикуно.

– Ну ладно. Что будем делать дальше? Обратимся в полицию? Не самый умный ход, принимая во внимание, кто такой Такатори Шуичи.

– Нет, в полицию нам пока что ход заказан. Мы свяжемся с семьей вице-премьер-министра и расскажем им об Оми. А потом посмотрим, что из этого выйдет.

– Звучит как план.

 

 

На этот раз их не заставляли ждать у ворот, а сразу провели в дом. Кикуно опять отдыхала у садового павильона. В приглушенном свете фонарей лицо ее казалось нежным и прозрачным. Рядом сидел плотный мужчина в деловом костюме – за вычетом пиджака, который был брошен на спинку соседнего кресла. Йоджи не раз видел выступления вице-премьер-министра в новостях, но вживую он производил куда более сильное впечатление. Даже такой, уставший после тяжелого дня на правительственном посту, он излучал уверенность и силу. Перед ним стоял чай со льдом и тарелка с недоеденными онигири.

– Детектив Кудо, детектив Шульдих, – при их появлении Кикуно поднялась из плетеного кресла. – Не ожидала увидеть вас так скоро. Могу ли я надеяться на хорошие новости?

– Госпожа Такатори, – Йоджи повернулся к вице-премьер-министру, – господин Такатори.

В отличие от жены, Такатори Рэйджи не выглядел ни взволнованным, ни счастливым.

– Детективы, – сказал он коротко. – Чем обязаны на этот раз?

– Мы отыскали подростка, который может оказаться вашим сыном, – не стал вилять Йоджи.

Кикуно порывисто прижала руки к груди. На глазах у нее выступили слезы. Йоджи краем глаза поглядел на Такатори: тот побелевшими пальцами стиснул стакан.

– Чушь, – сказал он отрывисто. – Мой сын наверняка давным-давно мертв. Но даже если нет, в прошлом на его поиски была брошена вся полиция Токио. Я не верю, что два захудалых сыщика сумели сделать то, с чем не справились силы правопорядка – тем более десять лет спустя.

Йоджи поймал настороженный взгляд Шульдиха. Здесь что-то было, определенно. Конечно, Такатори мог просто разувериться в счастливом исходе дела и не желать причинять новую боль ни себе, ни жене, но… Но… Слишком уж бурно он возражал. Слишком непримиримым был.

– Я далек от того, чтобы считать нас лучше полиции, но вы ведь ничего не потеряете, если попытаетесь все проверить. Простой тест ДНК… – Йоджи сделал многозначительную паузу.

– Подумайте, – поддержал его Шульдих, – упускать такую возможность попросту глупо.

– Рэйджи, – Кикуно посмотрела на мужа, лицо у нее было бледным и решительным.

– Хорошо, – Такатори… оскалился – другое слово для этого просто не подходило. – Тест так тест – я сдам кровь. А вот тебе, дорогая, в это впутываться не стоит – с твоим здоровьем лишние стресс и потрясения ни к чему.

– Хорошо, – прошелестела Кикуно.

– Вот и отлично, – Такатори похлопал ее по руке.

Он как будто знал, что результаты теста окажутся отрицательными, как будто не допускал и мысли, что найденыш может оказаться Такатори Мамору… Нет, не так, поправил Йоджи себя в приступе внезапного озарения, что найденыш может оказаться его сыном. Но тогда… тогда… Господи ты боже мой.

Глаза Шульдих еле заметно расширились: очевидно, он пришел к тому же выводу. Господи, взмолился Йоджи, пусть он онемеет.

Когда Шульдих и впрямь не произнес ни слова, Йоджи еле слышно выдохнул и протянул чете Такатори визитку, позаимствованную в «Котенке в доме». Внизу, под логотипом магазина, от руки было нацарапано «Цукиено Оми».

Рэйджи бегло взглянул на визитку и бросил ее на стол. Кикуно впилась глазами в белеющую в сумерках карточку, затем отвернулась и взяла кувшин с чаем.

– Немного прохладительного, детективы?

– Не нужно, дорогая, – остановил ее Рэйджи. – Детективы уже уходят.

– Совершенно верно, – улыбнулся Йоджи. – Уходим.

– Счастливого вам семейного воссоединения! – сладко произнес Шульдих, и в сопровождении охранника они двинулись к выходу.

Йоджи хотелось обернуться, еще раз посмотреть на силуэты, залитые прозрачным светом фонарей, считать напряжение, надежду и досаду – подтвердить свои догадки – но он лишь ссутулил плечи и зашагал быстрее.

 

 

– Ты думаешь о том же, о чем и я? – спросил Шульдих, когда они сели в «Севен» и тронулись с места.

– Вполне вероятно.

– Тест ДНК будет отрицательным, даже если Оми и есть пропавший Такатори Мамору?

– И опять-таки вполне вероятно.

– Слушай, какая грязь.

– Да нет, – пожал плечами Йоджи, – вполне обычное дело. Зато теперь понятно, почему Такатори отказался платить выкуп.

Шульдих стукнул кулаком по приборной доске и цветисто выругался по-немецки.

– И это тоже часть работы детектива, – криво ухмыльнулся Йоджи. – Ну как, нравится?

– Дерьмо, – признался Шульдих честно. – А еще нам ничего не заплатили.

Йоджи мрачно рассмеялся.

– Ладно, – вздохнул Шульдих. – Что теперь? Опять к цветочникам?

– Нет, в контору.

– Доедать рогалики?

– И звонить.

– Но звонить-то цветочникам?

– Угадал.

Звонили они поздно. Йоджи слушал гудки и думал, что трубку, возможно, вообще не возьмут, но несколько минут спустя им все же ответили:

– Да? Цветочный магазин «Котенок в доме».

Тон был вежливым и мягким.

– Оми? – предположил Йоджи. – Это Кудо.

– Что-нибудь случилось, детектив? – спросил Оми после паузы. – Что-нибудь еще?

– Нет, но… – Йоджи запустил руку в растрепанные волосы. – Просто хотел предупредить. Твоего возможного папашу совсем не радует перспектива опять обрести в тебе сына.

– Это взаимно, – буркнул Оми.

– Приготовься к оскорблениям и, вполне возможно, даже не завуалированным.

На заднем плане раздалось презрительное хмыканье:

– Мы всегда можем выставить их вон, – донесся до Йоджи оптимистичный голос Кена.

– Выставить вон вице-премьер-министра Японии? – пыхнул сигаретой Йоджи. – Свежо. Таблоиды будут носить вас на руках.

– В-вице-премьер-министра? – запинаясь, повторил Оми.

– А я не говорил? – ухмыльнулся Йоджи.

– Плевать, кто он такой, – раздражительно произнес в трубку Ран. – Я выгоню взашей даже Сына Солнца, если он доведет Оми до слез.

– Похвальная решительность, – сказал беззастенчиво подслушивающий Шульдих.

– Если с возможным папой будет возможная мама, все пройдет нормально – скандалить мужу она не даст. Но если возможный папа придет один… В общем, приятного будет мало. Они хотят тест ДНК. Точнее, папа хочет.

– Не верит, что Оми его сын? – хмыкнул Кен.

– Скажем так, Оми больше похож на маму.

– О, – произнес Оми тихо.

– Вот именно, о. Готовься, мелкий. У тебя завтра будет напряженный день. Мы забежим ближе к вечеру – узнать, как дела. Запрет на Хамаду остается в силе.

 

 

На следующий день у них неожиданно появился клиент – зареванная женщина подозревала мужа в неверности. Они протаскались за ним целый день и прекратили слежку только к ночи, когда предполагаемый изменщик вдоволь натаскался с коллегами по барам и вернулся домой.

– Ну что? Теперь к цветочникам? – спросил Шульдих, с отвращением глядя на пончики в сладкой глазури. – Я больше не могу. Хочу хот-дог.

– А я хочу миллион долларов, гарем и в шезлонг на Бали. К несчастью, мы не всегда получаем то, что хотим. Так что жуй свой пончик.

Они промчались через ночной город, залитый светом фонарей и неоновых вывесок, и запарковали «Севен» у «Котенка в доме». Окна в нем были забраны жалюзи, за дверью темнела опущенная ролета.

– Припозднились мы с визитом, – заметил Шульдих.

– Я выгляжу так, словно мне есть до этого дело? – поинтересовался Йоджи и забарабанил в дверь. После десяти минут несмолкаемого стука та открылась, и на пороге появился Кен.

– Только вас нам и не хватало, – поприветствовал он хмуро.

– Мы же предупреждали, что заедем, – Йоджи выдохнул ему в лицо сигаретный дым.

– Нормальные люди не являются с визитом посреди ночи. Мне продолжать, или сами додумаете?

– Не хами, – Шульдих протиснулся мимо Кена внутрь. – Остальные где?

– В доме. – Тот поманил Йоджи пальцем и закрыл за ним дверь. – Пойдемте.

Они пересекли безлюдный торговый зал, заставленный бесчисленными вазами и горшками, и свернули в жилую часть дома. Ран с Оми обнаружились в гостиной. Оми бездумно щелкал телевизионным пультом, Ран читал какую-то книжку в мягкой обложке. Присмотревшись, Йоджи понял, что это детектив.

– Профанация, – сказал он, кивнув на книгу. – Кинозвезды к нам не обращаются, а денег платят мало.

– Про алкоголизм и депрессию тоже неправда? – хмыкнул Ран.

– Что ты такое там читаешь? – удивился Йоджи.

– Чендлера.

– А. Как бы то ни было, про алкоголизм тоже неправда – мы не можем позволить себе такой дорогой порок. Прежде чем ты спросишь про депрессию, скажу – психоаналитика мы себе тоже позволить не можем.

Ран снова хмыкнул.

– Итак, – Йоджи упал на диван рядом с Оми и затянулся сигаретой, – как все сегодня прошло?

– Отвратительно, – признался Оми. – Они явились сюда, потребовали, чтобы я отправился с ними в больницу, и все это время вели себя так, словно я шарлатан и хочу выманить у них деньги, а я не мог им даже ничего сказать. – Он хмуро посмотрел на Йоджи. – Лучше бы вы соврали про вице-премьер-министра.

– Что-нибудь еще произошло? За вычетом того, что Такатори вел себя, как скотина?

– Приезжала… – Оми сглотнул. – Приезжала его жена. Плакала, расспрашивала обо мне, потом снова плакала… – Он поерзал. – Лучше бы она тоже гадостей наговорила, честное слово. Было бы не так неловко.

– Если тебе повезет, тест окажется отрицательным, – пожал плечами Йоджи. – Есть большой шанс, что тест окажется отрицательным.

– А если не окажется? – скривился Оми. – Не хочу быть сыном такого человека. У меня есть Ран, Ая, Кен… Не хочу другую семью.

– Да, тяжко, – посочувствовал Шульдих. – Когда там результаты будут?

– Завтра.

– Ага, значит, завтра мы снова заедем. Хамада не объявлялась?

– Неа.

– Все равно не расслабляйтесь.

– Расслабишься тут… – буркнул Оми. – Скорей бы все это закончилось. Заварили кашу, – он наградил Йоджи укоризненным взглядом.

– По долгу службы. Могу соврать, что мне стыдно.

– Слушайте, – произнес вдруг Кен. – Вы так и не сказали, кто же тогда выкрал Оми? И могут ли его опять похитить – теперь, когда в это вовлечены Такатори?

– Сечешь, – похвалил Йоджи. – Никогда не думал пойти в детективы? Меняю тебя на Шульдиха.

– Эй! – возмутился Шульдих.

– Насчет личности похитителей… У нас есть подозрения, но нет доказательств, так что имена я пока называть остерегусь. А вот что касается похищения… Боюсь, что да. Прости, мелкий.

Кен выругался. Ран захлопнул свою книжку и угрожающе уставился на Йоджи.

– Даже если вы мне врежете, ситуацию это не улучшит, – сказал тот.

– Как сказать, – буркнул Ран.

– Мы не будем их бить, – покачал головой Кен. – По крайней мере, пока. Даже если очень хочется.

– Завидная выдержка, – сказал Йоджи. – Если что, мое предложение про работу еще в силе.

– Засунь его себе знаешь куда, – огрызнулся Кен. – Какие-нибудь ценные идеи выскажешь?

– Будет неплохо, если вы станете сопровождать мелкого в школу и обратно. Ну и ты, мелкий, не нарывайся, – Йоджи посмотрел на Оми, дождался неохотного кивка и поднялся с дивана. – Вроде все. Спокойной ночи, котятки.

 

 

На следующий день они продолжили следить за неверным мужем. Тот покинул офис, чтобы в одиночестве поесть рамена, а затем снова вернулся в контору.

– Если он не ублажает какую-нибудь сговорчивую коллегу на столе в конференц-зале, тогда его супруге нечего бояться, – сказал Шульдих, когда стрелки часов приблизились к восьми, и без перехода добавил: – Как думаешь, что там у цветочников?

– Не знаю, – Йоджи докурил сигарету и попытался утрамбовать окурок в переполненную пепельницу. – Выясним, когда проводим этого трудоголика домой.

– Скорей бы, – вздохнул Шульдих.

Они покончили со слежкой ближе к одиннадцати и отправились в «Котенка». Магазин снова был темен и пуст, но дверная ролета была поднята.

– Кажется, нас ждут, – Йоджи постучал. Послышался звук шагов, затем дверь распахнулась, и в проеме появился Кен. В руках у него была окровавленная бейсбольная бита.

– Твою мать, – выдохнул Шульдих.

– Это же ненастоящая кровь? – спросил Йоджи.

– Сам-то как думаешь? – спросил Кен хмуро, затаскивая их внутрь и запирая замок.

– С Оми все в порядке?

– Да. Ран отпаивает его травяным чаем. Пойдемте на кухню.

Кухонька оказалась тесной и захламленной, и разместиться на ней впятером было задачей практически непосильной. По молчаливой договоренности они всей компанией переместились в гостиную.

– Рассказывайте, – велел Йоджи, едва они сели.

– Оми пытались похитить, – буркнул Кен. Он прислонил свою биту к кофейному столику и ласково взъерошил и так уже растрепанные волосы Оми. Тот прижался к Рану и дул на чай.

– Так. С самого начала, – велел Йоджи. – Ничего не упуская.

– После обеда к нам явился Такатори, – начал Кен.

– Результаты теста оказались положительными, – нехотя сказал Оми.

– Бьюсь об заклад, он удивился больше твоего, – хмыкнул Шульдих.

– Ну, где-то так оно и было, – подтвердил Кен. – В общем, Такатори хотел тут же забрать Оми с собой.

– Я отказался, – буркнул Оми. – Тест или не тест, но мы с ним чужие люди.

– Такатори устроил скандал, – продолжил Кен. – То угрожал, то уговаривал.

– Мы пригрозили вызвать прессу, если он не уберется, – разомкнул губы Ран. – Это подействовало.

– Вряд ли надолго, – покачал головой Йоджи.

– Да понятно, – вздохнул Кен. – В общем, Такатори отбыл, а мы отправились развозить заказы. Тогда-то на нас и напали. Трое, может, четверо – попытались вырубить меня и затолкать Оми в машину. К счастью, – Кен кровожадно ухмыльнулся и кивнул на биту, – мы были готовы.

– А я думал, ты футболист, – заметил Шульдих.

– Я – японец, – ответил Кен с достоинством. – Бейсбол у меня в крови.

– Я вижу, – Шульдих снова покосился на биту.

Они немного помолчали. Ран подлил Оми чая, тот подтянул повыше плед и вцепился в кружку. Потряхивает, наверное, после пережитого, подумал Йоджи. Кен, в отличие от Оми, был собран и деловит. Такого лучше не злить, хмыкнул Йоджи про себя.

– Что-то слишком уж быстро, – нахмурился Ран. – Не успели появиться результаты теста, как Оми уже пытаются похитить.

– У них нет другого выхода, – сказал Йоджи. – Готов поспорить, что Такатори уже завтра организует Оми охрану. Теперь, когда он знает, что это и впрямь его сын… Нет, похитители вынуждены действовать быстро… – Йоджи нахмурился. Он что-то упускал. Что-то…

– Но если похитители вынуждены действовать быстро, – произнес вдруг Шульдих, – не значит ли это, что они опять…

Договорить Шульдих не успел – его перебил глухой стук. Кто-то барабанил в дверь магазина.

 

 

– Что делать? – Кен посмотрел на Йоджи. – Вряд ли они так просто уйдут.

– Да уж, – Йоджи торопливо поднялся с дивана. – Кен, возьми свою биту и вместе с Раном посмотрите, кто там. Без нужды не рискуйте. Шульдих, за мной на кухню. Живо!

Кен наклонился за битой и кивнул Рану. Йоджи схватил Шульдиха за руку и потащил за собой. Они укрылись в темном углу и затаили дыхание.

Из магазина донесся стук закрываемой двери, приглушенный звук голосов и тяжелые шаги.

– Ну, сейчас начнется, – шепнул Йоджи Шульдиху. – Не дыши.

Шульдих послушно вжался в стену. Шаги стали ближе.

– Шевелитесь, – произнес незнакомый мужской голос, – и чтобы без фокусов.

Йоджи осторожно выглянул из-за стены. Ран с Кеном уже почти скрылись в гостиной, за ними следовал высокий мужчина в темном костюме. Йоджи увидел его со спины, но все равно был уверен, что знает, кто это. Правую руку мужчина согнул – поза, слишком хорошо знакомая Йоджи по боевикам и особо кровавым расследованиям.

– Почему они его впустили? – прошипел ему на ухо Шульдих.

– Потому что он полицейский комиссар и Такатори, – шепнул в ответ Йоджи.

Шульдих беззвучно выругался.

– Ты это предвидел?

– Догадался пять минут назад.

– И что теперь?

– Я так понимаю, оружия у тебя нет?

– Какое оружие! Это же Япония!

– Тогда нащупай что потяжелее, а потом мы медленно и осторожно… – Йоджи тихо сбросил туфли. – Будем действовать по обстоятельствам. Так сразу он их не убьет.

– Уверен?

– Нет. Так что шевелись.

Йоджи извлек пистолет и беззвучно двинулся вперед. Шульдих, нашаривший на столе тяжелую фарфоровую сахарницу, последовал за ним. Они на цыпочках пересекли коридор и заглянули в гостиную.

Такатори Шуичи – а это был именно он – стоял в двух шагах от двери и держал на прицеле троицу цветочников.

– …это были вы? – Оми стиснул кулаки и уставился на Шуичи. Губы его побелели. – За этим всем стояли вы?

– Угадал, щенок, – практически выплюнул Шуичи. – Я. Правда, сперва тебя похитили какие-то недоумки. Я быстро с ними разобрался, но возвращать тебя папаше и этой ледяной сучке не стал. Знаешь, когда-то я пытался закрутить с ней роман – что угодно, лишь бы сделать братцу больно – но эта шлюшка… О, я так люблю Рэйджи, – передразнил он. – Тем забавнее получилось, когда он решил, что ты – мой ублюдок. Разводиться со своей сучкой Рэйджи не стал – политика и нержавеющая любовь – но выкуп за тебя не заплатил. Я отправил тебя в приют и не выпускал из виду, а потом так некстати появились Фуджимия. Впрочем, счастливого детства у тебя все равно не вышло. Я собирался использовать тебя, когда ты станешь постарше. Натравить на Рэйджи, подвести под статью про покушение на убийство, а потом открыть Рэйджи всю правду. Это бы его сожрало. Но потом случилось предательство Слона, эта сучка Ферзь со своим шантажом и какие-то ушлые детективы с Каннон. Теперь, когда Рэйджи знает, что ты его сын, твоя смерть его убьет… – плечи Шуичи напряглись.

– Шульдих, давай! – заорал Йоджи – за секунду до выстрела, который разорвал мертвую тишину комнаты и переродился в испуганные и злые крики.

Вопль Йоджи заставил Шуичи дернуться – пуля попала в большую декоративную вазу позади Оми. Шуичи начал поворачиваться… и не успел. Шульдих с силой опустил ему на голову сахарницу. Куски рафинада раскатились по комнате.

Такатори Шуичи рухнул на пол. Йоджи наклонился и вынул из его безвольной руки пистолет.

– Поверить не могу, – выдохнул Шульдих. – Поверить не могу! В реальной жизни злодеи тоже произносят монологи!

– Лучше обыскать его, – подал голос Кен. – Вдруг у него есть еще оружие?

– Все? – спросил Оми недоверчиво. – Все уже закончилось? И никто не умер? И мы теперь в безопасности?

– Нужно его связать, – Шульдих пнул Шуичи затянутой в носок ногой. – На всякий случай. Потуже и побольнее.

Йоджи с облегчением убрал свой пистолет обратно в кобуру и передал Шульдиху оружие Шуичи.

– Да, Оми, – сказал он. – Все уже закончилось.

 

 

Следующую неделю они таскались за мужем, подозреваемым в измене, и свернулись, только когда брать деньги с клиентки стало совсем неприлично. Подозрения ее рассеялись, мир в семье был восстановлен, а они снова остались без работы.

– Ну надо же, – заметил как-то вечером Шульдих. В руках у него был новый выпуск газеты, рядом, на столе, стыл кофе, который Аска сварила незадолго до этого. – Такатори Шуичи свел счеты с жизнью в тюремной камере.

– Страница семь, – посоветовал Йоджи, прикладываясь к собственной кружке. – Правый верхний угол.

Шульдих послушно зашуршал страницами.

– Личный помощник бывшего комиссара полиции найдена мертвой в собственной квартире, – прочитал он. – Ого. Суицид?

– Хотел бы я сказать, что да, и дело в неразделенной любви к почившему комиссару, но пессимист во мне боится, что к этому приложил руку вице-премьер-министр. К комиссару, кстати, тоже.

– Ну, комиссар злоумышлял против него как мог, лишил сына и поставил жирный крест на его политической карьере. Практически месть с того света. Вряд ли Такатори останется вице-премьером – с таким-то родственничком.

– Ой ли. Пресса снова сделала из него страдальца. Обыватель жалеет его как отца и как брата, получившего удар в спину от самой близкой родни. Увидишь, мы еще увидим его во главе правительства.

– Такого сквалыгу?! Он нам так и не заплатил.

– Настоящий частный детектив, – вздохнул Йоджи, – умеет выживать на пончиках и кофе.

– У меня, между прочим, аренда не плачена, – заметил Шульдих хмуро. – У настоящего детектива нет на этот счет какой-нибудь полезной заповеди?

– Кудо-сан, – сообщила Аска по телефону, – к вам тут пришли.

– Запускай, – скомандовал Йоджи, затем повернулся к Шульдиху. – Действуем как всегда. Стой у фикуса…

– …кивай и молчи.

Шульдих сунул под мышку газету и встал позади Йоджи. Дверь распахнулась, и в кабинет вошла Такатори Кикуно в сопровождении Оми.

– Госпожа Такатори, – поприветствовал Йоджи. – Оми, какой приятный сюрприз. Чем обязаны?

– Детективы, – улыбнулась Кикуно. Она выглядела посвежевшей и лучилась тихим, спокойным счастьем. Оми бережно усадил ее на стул и встал сзади. – Мы так и не поблагодарили вас за помощь. Если бы не вы… – она машинально сжала руку сына.

– Пустяки, – отмахнулся Йоджи. – Мы рады, что у вас все хорошо. И что вы… – он не договорил и вопросительно посмотрел на Оми.

– Мы с… – тот слегка запнулся, но все же продолжил: – С мамой пытаемся узнать друг друга получше. На следующей неделе я знакомлюсь с братьями. Хирофуми вернется с Хоккайдо, а Масафуми прилетит на пару дней из Калифорнии.

– А твой отец?.. – спросил Шульдих с живым интересом.

Оми непримиримо выпятил подбородок.

– Понятно.

Ну да, подумал Йоджи. Рэйджи бросил его в руках похитителей, да и потом вел себя… не лучшим образом. Такое не забывается – по крайней мере, не сразу.

– Мы собираемся в больницу, к Ае, – сказал Оми, – но по пути заехали к вам, чтобы…

– Вот, – Кикуно протянула Йоджи чек. – Хотя боюсь, этого недостаточно, чтобы в полной мере отблагодарить вас за все, что вы для нас сделали.

– Ну что вы, – Йоджи пробормотал еще несколько бессмысленных любезностей и взял чек. Кикуно с Оми выпили кофе, еще немного поболтали, а затем откланялись.

– Ну сколько, сколько там? – выпалил Шульдих, едва за ними закрылась дверь.

Йоджи посмотрел на чек, и у него пересохло во рту.

– Твою мать! – выдохнул Шульдих, заглянув ему через плечо. – Твою мать! Такатори и вправду способны на широкие жесты.

– Кажется, тебе все-таки будет, чем заплатить за аренду. Пойдем, обрадуем Аску.

Аска сидела за столом и красила губы.

– Что бы ты ни запланировала на сегодня, отменяй! – Йоджи помахал чеком у нее перед носом. – Мы идем кутить.

– Не могу. Юуши знакомит меня с сестрой.

– Ты его еще не бросила?!

– Разумеется, нет.

– Но почему?! Он же преступник!

– Ну, его ведь не поймали? – улыбнулась Ааска. – А я позабочусь, чтобы он завязал. Направлю его энергию, – она провокационно облизала губы, – в созидательное русло. Ладно, я убежала. – Она перебросила через руку пиджак, подхватила букетик фиалок и ушла.

– Нет, ты это видел?! – Йоджи возмущенно ткнул пальцем в закрывшуюся дверь. – Скоро он заставит ее бросить работу, и что тогда? Вместо сексуальной кошечки мне придется целыми днями пялиться на тебя!

– Кстати, – Шульдих закинул руки за голову, – официально ты меня так и не нанял.

– Хочешь, чтобы я тебя уволил? – хмыкнул Йоджи.

– Частному детективу требуется напарник – сообразительный, решительный, смекалистый, – процитировал Шульдих по памяти.

– Вот именно. А сообразительный напарник должен уметь читать между строк.

 


End file.
